


Obscure Sorrows

by kellie_mulderA03



Series: Sonder: Everyone Has a Story [1]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Frigga, Can't tag them all, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Loki, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Memory Loss, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Redemption, Reincarnation, So many tags, Sorry Not Sorry, Tearjerker, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tissue Warning, Trust Issues, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellie_mulderA03/pseuds/kellie_mulderA03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oddly specific twilight moods and compound feelings that so often escape definition, plague Sigyn since her rebirth as a very young child. Lost in this new life, with no words to speak of or safety of family, she is welcomed into the royal family again as their ward in an effort to help the traumatized child.  To help one who was beloved by them all but belonged to one. Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vemödalen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and my first dive into the Thor fandom. It will have irregular posts since its been a long time since I've posted online but this will only be a few chapters long (hopefully). Each title is actually takes its name from a series of videos on youtube created by John Koenig called Obscure Sorrows as well as some lines. The line in bold is from a poem O Me! Oh Life! written by Walt Whitman. Its is unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

 

**Chapter One: Vemodalen**

 

_**The Fear that Everything Has Already Been Done** _

 

* * *

 

 

_You are unique._

_And there are seven billion others just as unique as you._

_Each of us is different with some new angle on the world._

_But what does it mean if the lives we’re busy shaping by hand, all end up looking the same?_

_Easily replaced by a thousand identical others?_

 

* * *

 

Born from a beautiful mother and a stout clever father, with many sisters and brothers, this child was raised happy and carefree, beloved by many for her smile, her laughter and spirit.

As a child, she was beloved by many.

As a woman she was beloved by many.

But belonged to one.

A cruel trickster who had killed the man she loved and was going to marry because he wanted her

He wanted her.

It was a century in their marriage that she realized that he wanted many things.

Power.

Respect.

Love.

Family.

She provided what she could for him, giving him her loyalty and her love on cold nights, soothing his bad moods with soft strokes and taking the abuse he doled out when he couldn’t stand her kindness. But she remained at his side, always at his side, in their home, caring for him and their hearth and waiting for him whenever he took off.

Long years without knowing where he was, how he was, if he was happy or missing her, wondering if he ever thought of her at all.

Her sisters visit when he’s gone, chattering about new lovers, old ones, the times spent traveling through the realms or new gossips in the court that she is missing if only she would come out of this dreadful place, waiting for some husband who they have heard has taken a blonde lover.

It hurts to hear this news but she tells them that no, she will not come, that her place is here with her husband who will return one day.

They offer her comforting words before saying their goodbyes, disappearing from her life as if they were never there. Her husband does return, beaten and seething from some scheme gone wrong and not at all gentle when he takes her to release the anger and frustration he bears, heedless of how she feels.

He stays longer than before, a quiet berating presence that is heavy in the air but she welcomes this weight if only to know that he is here and not out there with someone else. Another century passes and joy enters her life as she gives birth to two beautiful boys, the other loves of her life and with pride, she presents them to her husband and watches as his eyes light up, if only slightly with love and that hand on her shoulder that give her a slight squeeze.

That night, she wakes with a gasping sob and a terrible pain ripping through her chest, the color of red drowning out all the others and a horrify scream echoing in her mind.

This is the first glimpse of what lies beyond.

The years pass by and he leaves again but she has the boys this time and time flies by for her, joy mixed with pride and pain with comfort as she welcomes this new life of motherhood. They grow so fast, are so curious and smart and brave and kind and loving that she can’t help but wish that nothing would come between them.

But this family of three is actually a family of four and more and it is when her husband, the father of her boys returns with gifts and stories to tell, that she is reminded, especially when he comes with someone chasing after him. A few times she is able to be a shield for her family, a rare time or two, the sword to save them from harm. She will protect her family with all that she is, drawing on all the sources within her reach to become someone who will risk everything to keep her family together.

It is when she is sobbing in a cave, her arms aching, her hands and chest burning with pain, her eyes blinded to the world but her ears open to a growling scream of curses of her love that cannot, will not, drown out the dying screams of her boys.

Faintly, through all of this, she can hear laughter from a place that is beyond but so very close and she knows, just knows that her sorrow and pain is their joy.

Time passes and she is out in the realms again, missing something but it is beyond her, gone as if were never there. She can’t ask others because truthfully, she can’t come up with words that can explain what she is feeling. What is missing. She feels it, a void in her person that is unexplainable but yet is so simple that it stares her in the face whenever she pauses at children’s laughter. And yet, the moment passes and she moves forward again.

Her husband is cold to her now, using her for his schemes and tricks and then tossing her aside without a thought. It all feels familiar to her, these actions between them and her and the rest of the realm. She offers her help more freely now, returning to the palace in Asgard and taking her place as a princess of the realm. She is still loyal to him, going to him when he calls for her and crying for him when he dies, disappears, blamed for all the wrongs and hurts that plague the realm. She defends him as she can but she already knows deep in her heart, that she had failed him before and will again.

He fails.

She suffers and the realms burn.

Warriors fight and fall.

The end comes.

And a one eyed king weeps.

 

* * *

 

_It should be a comfort that we’re not so different, that our perspectives so neatly align._

_That these same images keep showing up, again and again._

_It’s all right if we tell the same jokes we’re all heard before, it’s all right if we keep remaking the same movies._

_It’s all right if we keep saying the same phrases to each other, as if they had never been said before._

_**“The powerful plays goes on, and you will contribute a verse.”** _

 

* * *

 

She is beloved by many others but belongs to one.

She is loyalty personified, a goddess spoken about rarely but remains a god among gods.

She has suffered and grown strong for it.

She has loved and been loved in return.

She is strong and brave and loyal and the one true love of a trickster who has done so many wrongs to her person that he is amazed and somewhat awed that she will welcome him back without question.

When the end comes, she fights with her people, seeking to atone for what her husband is bringing to them all. Their brave King is missing, thought dead from an earlier battle at the beginning between him and her husband’s soldiers. She saw him once outside the gates of the city, mad glee on his face as he called for his army to raze the city to the ground.

She called his name and their eyes met.

For a moment it’s just them and she can remember so many times that they shared a look between them, all of them flashing in front of her that it hurts, causing her to break contact with a pained gasp, closing her eyes as memories flood forward. She can hear him call out her name as the air darkens above her from thousands of arrows.

She looks up, just for a moment, and gasps in pure shock to see massive beings sitting in the sky before her vision blacks out and she knows no more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up.”

A child opens her blue eyes, her hair spread out around her face. She blinks, the world coming into focus slowly, frowning at the lighting shining down on her in this dark place. She lays there for the longest time, opening and closing her dark hands on the dirt and stone slowing, her senses coming back to her in waves. Eventually she sits up and looks around, keeping her eyes firmly to the walls at her side and the floor beneath her, shaking whenever she can feel herself look towards the ceiling, quickly closing her eyes with unknown terror.

Moisture gathers in her eyes and drops, and a sob escapes her throat, starting her that she covers her mouth to keep the sound inside but it’s too late.  The sound has escaped and more are coming, stronger and harsher than the first one, bringing with it pain and anguish that is tearing at her like a vicious beast.

A series of screams comes from the bowels of Asgard, bringing alarm to the few citizens that reside there.

“What is the name of Odin is that terrible sound?!” Volstagg asks his fellows, a leg of fowl stopped halfway to his mouth.

“Sounds like some beast in agony, well on its way to madness.” Hogun grunted, drawing out his knife.

“Aye. Best go put it out of its misery before it seeks to harm the few that live here.” Fandral agreed, getting up from his seat. “Thor is gone looking for Sif so it best we take of it before he come back.” The others agree and get up to look for the beast they are sure is wandering Asgard.

When they find the child tearing at her hair and face, they regret that Thor is not here for they know a familiar face would put her as ease. She runs as soon as she sees them, her cries echoing down the halls as she runs, stopping only when she tires, to rip at her skin and pull her hair. It takes over a day to catch her and she fights them the whole time, biting and scratching, sobs choking her as she struggles strongly in Volstagg’s huge arms.

He tries to calm her but she arches and kicks in his grip, her cries becoming more wild the closer they get to the surface of the Asgard. She falls limp in his arms, passing out as soon as the sun hits her face and it frightens the men greatly. They rush to the medical wing, calling out to Lady Eir, recently reborn and returned to take stock of supplies. She sees the child in Volstagg’s arms and quickly has him place her to be checked out. She is through in her attentions and asks questions about the wounds on her face and arms and the bruises on her knees and legs.

The men are honest in their answers, confusion on their face as they watch over the young girl, her features familiar to them all and wonder why she returned in a form so young and so different from before. Where she was pale and smooth, she is now of warm dark skin with a dusting of freckles dancing across the planes of her round face. Her hair is now dark gold with curls that move wildly as she moves, untamed from the once blond sleek as wheat she had in her former life. The only thing that remained the same are her eyes, still blue but full of terror and on the verge of madness, wide eyed and filled with tears as she watches them from her corner where she took refuge when she discovered that she wasn’t allowed to leave.

They will always find her because she can’t keep her cries silent. Even now, she is crying softly, long mournful sounds that tug at their hearts. Though proud warriors and fierce men, even they are not hardened enough to ignore a child’s tears, especially one they have known as closely as they have known her. They talk with her and receive nothing. They try to move close to her in an attempt to soothe her, only for her to scramble away from them in terror, earning new bruises in the process much to Lady Eir’s ire.

The sound of thunder is the sound of much relief to the men but causing extreme distress to the child as Fandral goes to seek out Thor who has returned to bring him to medical in hopes that he can help. The child seeing this as a chance to escape, does the best she can, taking a chair and throwing it as hard as she could at Hogun, distracting him enough for her to run pass him only to be stopped by Volstagg. Though large of size and reluctant to hurt a child, he is ready to stop her. Another rumble of thunder makes the child jump and suddenly she is glowing yellow.

Volstagg only has a chance to curse softly before that yellow hits him full on in the gut like a hammer and sent him flying out into the hallway and through the wall on the other side. The child collapses on her hands and knees, winded. Seconds pass like an eternity before she quickly runs of medical, turning left and takes a few running steps before she runs into a wall of armor. Said armor puts its arms around her to keep her from falling and a deep voice speaks, shocking her into immobility.

“Hold child. What fears you so young lass?”

She looks up at him and can see the shock and awe on his face. His eyes gentle. “Lady Sigyn?”

“Thor.” The child known as Sigyn speaks in awe herself at the large man who had changed everything and ended everything and yet somehow created everything from nothing. “Thor.” She grips his armor tightly, and lets her head fall against his stomach, tears squeezing out of her tightly closed eyes as she feels her legs weaken, holding on to him as she falls.

“Help.” She pleads as she lets the darkness take her again.

 

* * *

 

_But if, in the end, we find ourselves with nothing left to say._

_Nothing new to add._

_Idly tracing outlines left by others long ago, it will be as if we weren’t here at all._

_This too has been said many times before._

_“ **The powerful play goes on.** ” _

_And when you get your cue, you say your line._

 

* * *

 


	2. Lacrimae Rerum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the short time she has been alive, she's experience lifetimes of emotions and none of it is what could be called good. Yet, she moves forward because what else can she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at this, an update so soon! Thank you for the kudos and the comments.

**Chapter Two: Lacrimae Rerum**

 

 

_** The Tears of Things ** _

 

 

* * *

 

_The word **'Sadness’** originally meant **‘Fullness.’**_

_To be filled to the brim with some intensity of experience._

_It’s not about despair, or distraction, or controlling how you’re supposed to feel._

_It’s about awareness._

_Setting the focus to infinity and taking it all in, joy and grief all at once._

_Feeling the world as it is, the world as it could be._

_The unknown and the unknowable._

_Closeness and distance and trust and the passage of time._

_And all the others around you, who are each going through the same thing._

* * *

 

_**Then** _

 

It’s quiet in the room, the bed soft and so wide and big that even when the child called Sigyn lays on her back with her arms stretched out as far as she could reach, she couldn’t get close to the edge. A heavy blanket lays across her legs and lower stomach, keeping her warm. An overly large blue robe is smothering her small frame, the smell of it very familiar but escaping her attention.

It’s a different feeling from before, when all she could feel was damp, cold stone and dark dirt under her feet and hands and knees. She held up her brown hand, moving it up and down, left and right, twisting and flipping it over and over again curiously studying her own body.

This isn’t her body.

Was it?

She recalled that her skin was once pale, so pale that when splash with blood, it stood out vividly.

**_“They’re just children!”_ **

**_“Momma!”_ **

She jerked her hand down, pulling the blanket over her head with the other, her breathing quickening as darkness shrouded her like a shield. Blocking the images that threatened to come back, she didn’t want to see them, she didn’t want to see them, she didn’t want to see---

“Is she still sleeping?”

Sigyn held her breath at the woman’s voice, deeper and smoother than she’s used to hearing it.

“Aye. Lady Eir has said that she is malnourished, bruised and that the wounds on her arms and face were self-inflicted.” Thor’s voice spoke quietly, or as quietly as someone whose voice usually is as loud as the thunder he controls. “Fandral has said that she had scratched them repeatedly when she had stopped running.”

“Hmm.” The woman hummed thoughtfully. “And you are certain that she is who you say she is? That she is my wife, reborn as a child?”

Wife?

“Aye. Lady Eir has confirmed this as well as the warriors three.” Thor sounded closer. Sigyn resisted as hard as she could to keep from jumping out of the bed to run and hide. Too close, too close, too close. “She is Sigyn, your wife.”

“Hmm.” Another thoughtful hum. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“Come now brother, you haven’t seen her yet. How can you deny her so without even seeing her?” Thor asked, his voice farther away now. Tears pricked Sigyn’s eyes, hurt at being rejected without knowing why.

“I’m not your brother, brother.”

“Loki…” A weary drawn out groan sent a shock through Sigyn and she peeked out of the blanket, lifting it high enough so she could see two people a few feet away, facing each other by the arch of the doorway that led out to the rest of the chamber. Thor, she recognized, only he was without his winged helmet, his hammer Mjolnir clipped on his belt and his large arms bare without the silver armor that came from grasping such a weapon.

The other person, a woman favoring a rich green color with a large fur cape draped over her slim shoulders and inky black hair stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. Sigyn felt her breath hitch as golden horns gleamed from atop of her head.

Those are…

That is…

Loki’s green eyes moved to her and held her captive.

“Ah. Looks like someone is awake. Or maybe, she’s been awake this whole time and is just hiding.” Sigyn slowly pulled the blanket down, keeping a firm grip on it, ready to pull it over her again.

Thor turned around and he smile at her, a dazzlingly smile. “Ah, so you are. How are you feeling my lady?”

Sigyn didn’t say anything, her eyes glued on Loki.

“I was assured from Lady Eir that a safe comfortable place would ease your recovery, so I brought you to my chambers. If you would like, I will find you chambers of your own. Or maybe--“

“No Thor. I will not welcome her in my chambers.” Loki said quick to speak with distaste. “I’ve no use for children. Especially ones as ill as she.”

“Loki.” Thor’s voice was sharp and full of disapproval. He turned from Sigyn to face his brother in woman’s form. “She is your wife who is now a child. She will need to be looked after.”

“Yes and No.”

“I do not understand.”

“Must I point it out to you my dimwitted brother?” Loki sighed, put out. “Yes, she is a child. A child needs a mother. Now, just because I am in a woman’s form does not make me a mother nor do I believe I would make a good one to one who was my wife. And you know, I was never a good husband to her as much as I loved her.”

“Aye, that is true.” Thor nodded slowly, guilt and sorrow seeping into his being. He could see where this was going. “You were un-needlessly cruel at times.”

Loki rolled her eyes. “Thank you for that.”

“Now, as we have died and been reborn again, it gives us a fresh start. Clearly me being born as a woman, means a whole new start. And Sigyn, dearly beloved Sigyn, means to start anew in a different way. One without being attached to me. I don’t want a child bride nor would the world that you so hope to be embraced by someday in the near future, look kindly to a child being married to an adult, much less a woman.”

Loki turned around, waving her hand in the air dismissively. “Give her to Freya. I’m sure she might be happy to raise her little girl again. And I say, might.” And with that, Loki was gone.

Sigyn hiccups and pulled the blanket over herself again, drowning in darkness as she felt the bed dip and a large warm hand covered her back, rubbing soothing circles to try to ease the sorrow suffocating her.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Now_ **

 

“She won’t speak. She won’t allow contact. She shies away from everyone and she hides in her room all day long and at night, Great Odin, at night she screams and cries from nightmares she won’t speak about even if she could.” The beautiful goddess Freya is at court, pleading her case to King Thor sitting on the throne with a solemn frown on his face. “How can I raise her if she won’t allow me to care for her? When she looks at me as if I’m a monster who wishes to devour her?”

Freya sighs, well planned with its soft tone that pulled at heart strings and put pity on her side as a mother being pushed to the brink. “She is too much. I can’t care for her like she should. I beg of you, my lord, allow her to come back to the palace where she can get the help she needs.”

Thor sighs, closing his eyes to think on how to best face the problem in front of him. He grimaced to himself at his own thought. Sigyn wasn’t a problem. He opened his eyes, searching for the child in question.

Sigyn sits on her knees, her fingers wiggling at a basket full of kittens, a smile on her face. He smiles himself at the joy on her face, much different from the look of fear and hesitation she wore when Freya arrived with her in tow. She’s dressed beautifully in a pale lilac dress with a thin veil meant to sit around her shoulders but being used to tease the kittens. She wears a silver circlet on her head, her curls forced into a thick braid. It’s Freya’s influence no doubt, pushing her vanity on her daughter.

No hint of gold or green anywhere on Sigyn’s person.

A very public shunning of the only princess of the realm, standing at his side.

“She doesn’t look very troubling.” Thor comments as Freya’s face turns pink, glancing over at her daughter giggling as she cuddles a grey kitten to her cheek. “She looks happy.”

“Only with animals my lord. My cats seem to keep her calm but it’s not often enough.” Freya turns to Sigyn, her eyes sad. “They sense when Sigyn is about to go into one of her episodes and flee from her which sets her off earlier. When she calms down, they go to her to comfort her but I’m afraid that they can only do so much for her.”

“Her magic is too strong. I don’t have the resources to handle such power.”

Thor sits up straighter. “Magic? What kind of magic can a girl have at her age?”

“Sigyn?” Sigyn looks up from her kitten to her mother. “Come here child.”

Sigyn reluctantly puts her kitten back in the basket and climbs to her feet, walking to Freya’s side without getting too close. “Show him your arms.” Sigyn quickly puts her arms behind her back, shaking her head strongly. “Come now, be a good girl that I know you are and show the King your arms.”

A sad, betrayed look comes over Sigyn’s face as she slowly holds out her arms to show the court the runes scrawled all over her forearms that glowed brightly now that her emotions came into play. They are pulsing with energy and look like they hurt but Sigyn doesn’t look to be in pain. A hiss came from Thor’s side as Loki stepped out from the throne, a displeased look on her face.

“You dare bind her magic like a beast in a cage?”

“What is it Loki?” Thor could feel the anger rolling off of his sibling and from the look on Sigyn’s face, so could she. She retreated to Freya’s side, grabbing her dress in his fists and hiding her face in her stomach. Freya let out a surprise gasp, holding Sigyn close to her as Loki approached them.

“Magic trapped without an outlet builds up in its casing, burning away what binds it until it bursts free.” Loki explained, stopping in front of Freya, who glares at Loki while clutching Sigyn. “Give her here. I must undo the disaster you’ve wrecked on us all.”

“No. You have no hold over her anymore. You freed her from your care when she was given back to me as a child.” Freya says, tightening her hold on Sigyn, ignoring the whimper that came from her.

“And you just lost it when you brought her back to Asgard to be given to the King who happens to be MY brother. She is no longer under your care.” Loki grabbed Sigyn by the arm and jerked her away from Freya. Sigyn let out a cry, tears in her eyes as Loki manhandled the girl away from Freya and the other court members, who twittered excitedly at the scene in front of them. Freya turns to Thor, “My king!”

“Brother!” Loki’s voice overpowered Freya’s. “I know magic and I know that if Sigyn is not freed from her fool of a mother’s spell, her magic will burn through it and kill her and everyone here.” Sigyn went limp in Loki’s hold, leaning against the woman wearily.

“Please!”

“She wasn’t brought back just to die so young!”

**“SILENCE!!!”**

Thunder booms over the throne room followed by several lighting strikes that dazzle everyone, effectively doing what it was supposed to, silencing the court. Sigyn however, fell in a dead faint, the excitement being too much for the young girl. Loki pulled her up into her arms, holding her to her chest protectively. Thor, standing up from the throne with Mjolnir raised above his head, looked down at the women with a solemn look on his face. With all attention on him, he lowers the hammer and makes his judgement.

“Freya. You have deemed yourself in being unworthy of caring for your daughter. So I will agree to allow Sigyn back to Asgard as a ward of the royal family. She will remain here under my care.” Thor announced as Freya nods, tears slipping from her eyes. He turns to Loki. “Loki, I grant you permission to do what you can within reason to save young Sigyn’s life. Take care sister, if you prove to be untrustworthy, I will strike you down. Sigyn is a child and must be cared for and protected.”

Loki bows her head. “Thank you my lord. I will not allow your trust in me be in vain.”

“Then it is decided, so it shall be.” Thor said, another roll of thunder announcing his decision. The court starts to leave, emptying the throne room until only the three involved and Thor’s friends remain.

Loki strokes her fingers over Sigyn’s sleeping face, green magic glowing faintly. “Wake up child, it’s time to say your farewells.” Sigyn’s eyes flutter open, blinking slowly as she came back to awareness. “Come along now. We must leave soon.”

“Sigyn?” Freya takes a few uncertain steps towards her daughter. “Dear heart?”

Sigyn glances over at her mother, her lower lip wobbling before turning her face away, biting her lip to keep from crying out as Freya sobs openly.

“Shhh, don’t be like that child. Be kind and gentle like I know you can be.” Loki chides softly, stroking Sigyn’s cheek. “You mustn’t let this be the last parting you share with each other.” Tears slip freely down Sigyn’s cheeks as she turns back to Freya.

Loki, seeing this as a good sign, lets Sigyn stand, stepping back as Sigyn launches herself into her mother’s embrace. They cry and hold on to each other for a long time before Sigyn pulls away, returning to Loki’s side. Loki places her hand behind Sigyn’s back and they start walking out of the throne room with Thor joining them at the base of the stairs leading to the throne.

“Sigyn!” They turn as Freya runs up to them, the grey kitten Sigyn was cuddling with earlier in her hand, mewing loudly. “For you, to let you know that you are loved and to you know that I will always love you.” Freya forces the kitten into Sigyn’s arms before running back to the basket with the other kittens, scooping them up and runs out of the throne room.

Thor motions for the warriors three to follow her and they quickly head after her to watch over her in her distress. He looks down at Sigyn, seeing her pale shock stuck face as she holds the kitten to her chest, stroking its fur softly. His heart aches for her and he bends to pick her up only to be stopped by Loki’s hand on his shoulder.

“Let her walk brother. She may not look it now but she is strong and will become stronger still.”

Sigyn in response brings one of her arms up to her face and rubs it across her eyes, drying up her tears as best as she could before she held the kitten up to show the siblings. “Lagertha, my shieldmaiden.”

Loki smiled. “A fine name for a creature such as that. Come, let’s find you and your shieldmaiden a place to lay down. You’ve had a tiring day. You will need to rest.” Sigyn cuddled Lagertha under her chin before holding out one arm where the runes dimmed greatly against her skin. “Tomorrow will be the best time. Now is the time for little girls to rest and settle their little minds to ease the troubles away.” Loki gently led Sigyn, winking at Thor. “And not to mention our king has many stories to tell his newest little sister.”

Thor grins. “Alas, what can I do being surrounded by so many women?! The house of Odin shall be overrun! What to do!?”

“Kneel and obey our every wish.” Loki says with a grin, earning a smile from Sigyn. Seeing this, Thor let out a thunderous laugh that could be heard down the halls.

Sigyn is entering a new world, walking side by side with two people who have always set forth change in their world. The beginning and the end. This life, she already knows, will a far cry from any one she has ever known. Her future has already been altered from its previous course.

The question that rests in the back of her mind is, will she welcome it?

 

 


	3. Opia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is looking out the world seeing familiar signs but unable to speak about what she sees. Loki is making plans and Thor is still searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and the comments. They make me very happy. Enjoy this somewhat longer chapter as we get close to some action that will change the tone of the story. Also have you also checked out the videos that the chapters are named after? Here is the link for title of this video.

 

* * *

 

 

**Opia**

 

* * *

 

_**The Ambiguous Intensity of Eye Contact** _

 

* * *

 

_So much can be said in a glance. Such ambiguous intensity, both invasive and vulnerable-glittering black, bottomless and opaque._

_The eye is a keyhole, through which the world pours in and a world spills out._

_And for a few seconds, you can peek through into a vault, that contains everything they are._

_But whether the eyes are the windows of the soul or the doors of perception, it doesn’t matter; you’re still standing outside of the house._

_Eye contact isn’t really contact at all. It’s only ever a glance, a near miss, that you can only feel as it slips past you._

 

* * *

 

Sigyn is walking the halls of Asgard with Lagertha, wearing a shiny golden collar with a beautiful white gem swinging from her neck, prancing after her. Her steps are muted as she has taken to walking barefoot, much to Loki’s dismay and Thor’s amusement, so she is eerily quiet on her feet. She woke up early, played with Lagertha until Thor came to get for her breakfast, ate while sitting between the two siblings, avoiding contact with the rest of the Æsir before Loki took her for further study in her personal library about runes.

The magical bonds kept her from using magic, even the smallest spell failed except the few times when Sigyn got upset or when she had nightmares while sleeping. It hurt to think about the damage she caused whenever a rune burned off.

The first time it happened was when she was introduced to the rest of the Æsir as Thor’s ward. A feast was held in her honor and many people came up to welcome her but Sigyn was very uncomfortable in the spotlight, the runes burning red hot on her arms and getting brighter the longer the feast went on. Thor saw this and touched her arm to comfort her but one of the runes burned off and the magic released burned up his left arm and both hands.

Sigyn broken down in tears, her magic, flickering and curling around her like fire before Loki placed a spell on her, putting her to sleep instantly.

The next day, Sigyn woke up, sullen and quiet, hiding in her room with Lagertha in her lap most times but mainly Sigyn sat by the window, hidden by the curtains watching the world outside. She spent the whole day alone, peeking out her door when there was a light knock to find that a tray of food waiting for her. It happened three more times that day, every time it was time for a meal, small enough to fill her up and the rest going for Lagertha.

That night, she snuck out of her room and searched for Thor or Loki, hiding from the guards who have taken up their tasks again and avoiding the servants in the halls before hearing the siblings talking as they walked. She quickly headed towards them, following their voices before finding them walking through a cross corridor, Thor with his arms crossed against his chest as he looked down at Loki as she shifted her heavy fur cape so it hung low on her shoulders.

Sigyn stepped in front of them, stopping them in their place.

“See brother? I told you to give her time and she would seek you out.” Loki said, putting her hand on her brother’s arm. “And how are you, child? Feeling better now that you are out of your rooms?”

Sigyn shook her head, glancing off to the side unsure before biting her lower lip and stood up straighter as she lifted her eyes to Thor. She held her hands up questioningly, shaking them slightly when he frowned. Loki waited patiently for him to decipher Sigyn’s unspoken question. Thor would have to learn to read Sigyn’s body motions and her tells since it seems that Sigyn wouldn’t be speaking anytime soon.

She remained selectively mute to all around her except to utter a small word or two quietly. Thor and Loki and especially Lagertha seemed to be the only ones who heard Sigyn speak and to be the only ones who Sigyn would actively look for when she wandered.

Thor bent down so he met Sigyn’s wide open blue eyes with his own thoughtful ones. She reached out for his hands when he hummed, carefully running her thumbs over his burn scars that are fading thanks to Lady Eir’s healing spells. She held his hands up, raising her eyes in question.

“Ah!” Thor grinned at her in understanding. “Fear not, little sister, I am well. My hands and arm are healing quickly and Lady Eir has said that there will be no scars.”

Sigyn’s relief could be seen her in eyes and she sighed, nodding her head as she released his hands. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed hard. He picked her up in his arms, chuckling as she turned her face and kissed him on the cheek.

Loki looked on, her eyes studying the scene in front of her with narrow green eyes, sharp and cold. She disliked letting Thor so close to the girl but Sigyn needed people on her side.  If she remained with Loki at all times, then people would start to whisper that she has put the girl in a thrall, even though Thor had publicly announced that Loki was only trying to help her with his permission.

Sigyn squeaked in surprise as Thor held her up in his arms, letting her legs dangle and announced that he would take Sigyn up in the skies for a ride. Sigyn fully agreed, gasping as Thor ran for the closest balcony and squealing in delight when he jumped off with Sigyn fully in his grasp and Mjolnir in the other.

Loki watched them from the balcony, her fingers clutching the stone railing so tight that her knuckles turned white. She wore a calm face but inside she was seething as how easy Sigyn welcomed Thor into her life. Consciously she knew that Sigyn is a child who is seeking out comfort with familiar faces but that doesn’t mean she had to like it.

She turned her back on the two fliers and headed for her personal library to search for a spell to break the runes placed on Sigyn and to leech the magic from her without anyone knowing.

Because Thor had lied to Sigyn when he said that he was healing quickly. The magic that wounded him was strong and he would wear the scars for a very long time and fortunately most of the scars would remain hidden from Sigyn by his armor. The last thing she needed was to see the ruin she could bring to others.

And so alone, Sigyn climbed the stairs of one of the many towers of Asgard, carrying Lagertha purring in her arms, as they ascended to the very top. No one ever went to the top of Asgard, she discovered, they all remained below on the grounds with each other in large groups to show off in training or to play the new games that the human Bill would introduce them to when he came to visit Lady Kelda from the nearby town of Broxton, Oklahoma.

Even Loki, she surprisingly learned, would choose to remain among the other Æsir when she left her libraries or Thor’s side. That was something as a shock to Sigyn, when she watched the two siblings interact easily enough though Thor had a stiff barrier up, untrusting of the words that came out of his sister’s mouth. Loki would seek out Thor and vice versa when one or the other when on Asgard, watching each other warily, looking for a subtle sign of that would lead to violent action while singing promises of a clean slate now that the threat of Ragnarök is gone.

Thor left regularly to visit his Avenger friends and to look for Sif who had yet to return to Asgard much to everyone’s grief. They were sure that she was dead to them but refused to voice their belief out loud out of respect to Thor, who believed full heartedly that she was still out there, looking to come home.

Sigyn wondered about that.

With Loki’s help, she was learning about magic, and the runes that blocked her from using it at all. She learned that anyone who was able to use magic had to release it, a little at a time or gathered together for a large spell. Even those who had magic but no skill had a release for it of some kind, whether by accident, or by subtle use.

When her mother Freya put the runes on her to prevent accidents from happening when she lashed out in her sleep or when she reacted violently to close contact with people, she had actually prevented any use of magic, therefore causing the magic Sigyn naturally had to be stoppered and with time, it would eventually eat away the runes and be released explosively. It would kill her and anyone close by.

Loki had told her this up front. Sigyn welcomed the truth but it frightened her. She didn’t want to hurt people. She didn’t want them close to her either but she never wanted to hurt them. Life wasn’t a cycle anymore; it was a line.

So she decided then and there that she would take no part in the activities with the other Æsir, she would keep as much distance between herself and them at all costs. She would hide from them, run away from them if they came too close and play in areas that they never go to.

Hence her long and tiring climb to the tall tower.

She reached the room at the very top, looking around the large room in awe. Thor had brought back all the splendor and riches of Asgard when he recalled all of Asgard and its people from the void.

Silk drapes hung from the bed canopy and windows. Beautifully woven tapestries hung from the stone walls and well placed thick furred rugs laid on the floor. A large fireplace sat ready to be lit on one wall and shelves lined another, clear and ready to be put to use. Off to the side, a heavy oak table sat with benches instead of chairs and beyond that was a wide space window.

She carefully placed the now sleeping kitten, on the bed that took over part of the room and headed for the large window overlooking the city. Clouds drifted by, chilling the air with its moisture but Sigyn didn’t care, too focused on the sights in front of her.

The whole world is spread in front of her and it is exciting. She spent the whole day in the tower room, grabbing the silk sheets and running around the room with Lagertha on her heels, rearranging the room to her liking and taking a nap on the rugs with Lagertha purring contently on her chest.

A subtle humming woke her up and Lagertha was gone, taking her warmth with her.

She rolled over to her stomach, blinking sleepily at the blurry form sitting in front of the now lit fireplace, a warm orange glow filling the room against the darkness of night. She sighed, laying her head on her hands for a moment, dozing when soft hands picked her up from the rugs.

She curled into the form, resting her head on the shoulder and curling her fingers in the dark hair. She made a noise of complaint when she was pulled away from the warmth a short time later, being shushed gently with green magic as she was placed on the bed, the heavy blankets being tucked around her.

Sigyn blinked sleepily at the woman before speaking, “Thor misses you. You should come back and see him Lady Sif.”

Startled green eyes widened in surprise and Sigyn frowned before closing her eyes, shifting under the covers. “Were your eyes always green? They remind me of Loki. He’s a woman now and sometimes takes care of me but I don’t think he likes me very much. That’s fine. He didn’t like me even when he was my husband though I loved him very much. We all did….” She dropped off into sleep.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, caught in the lie from the girl she had dismissed easily enough because she was a child and had no use to her except for the power running through her body. But now it seems that the power of that magic is piercing through the veil of Loki’s own magic. She felt a warning tingle through her body. She would have to work quickly and get rid of Sigyn before she told Thor what she knows---

She stopped suddenly when Sigyn’s word repeated in her mind. “We?”

Loki didn’t receive a reply and it tugged at the edge of her memory but for the life of her, she didn’t know why. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like any of this but she will go through the motions to get to the reward at the end.

To rule all and have them kneel at his feet.

A vicious grin spread across Sif’s face.

Yes. That was his goal all along.

 

* * *

 

_There’s so much we keep in the back room. We offer up a sample of who we are, of what we think people want us to be. But so rarely do we stop to look inside, and let our eyes adjust, and see what’s really there._

_Because you are too peering out from behind your own door. You put yourself out there, trying to decide how much of the world to let in._

_It’s all too easy for others to size you up, and carry on their way._

_They can see you more clearly than you ever could. And yours is the only vault you can’t see into, that you can’t size up in an instant._

_So we’re all just exchanging glances, trying to tell each other who we are, trying to catch a glimpse of ourselves, feeling around in the darkness._

 

* * *

 

Sigyn sits in her tower window, sighing again, her fifth sigh in a short time. She is lonely and bored. Thor is gone again and it looked like Loki is gone today too. Everyone has been leaving her a lot more lately and at first, it was fine but now she’s missing them.

Newly recognized Prince Balder has come to visit her sometimes when the others are gone and she welcomed his company but then she would get visions, of him dying, over and over again in different manners and it frightened her and startled him when her powers lashed out and burned something. He apologized and she would try to apologize to him though hers were hard to accept since she never spoke to him.

It created an uncomfortable unease between them but they tried to meet time to time to create a familial bond like she has built with Thor and Loki. He would charm various birds to come sing for them but Lagertha would pounce, catching a bird or two much to his dismay. Sigyn didn’t scold Lagertha for her actions. She was a cat after all and cats did what cats do, heedless to the expectations of the world around them. But Balder learned to charm the birds only when Lagertha was sleeping or off on her own exploring Asgard.

Sometimes when Sigyn watched Balder charm the birds, she could see that it brought a medium bout of happiness that didn’t cover the melancholy, boredom and guilt in his eyes. Especially the guilt. She wanted to ask him but he couldn’t understand what she said with her hands. Loki had suggested to carrying some paper and coal stick to write her thoughts down but she wrote too fast and nothing made sense when she handed the paper to someone to read.

And eventually she would lose her coal stick somewhere or drop her paper in water. Sometimes she accidently set the paper on fire in her anxiety around people.

The warriors three were fine companions to be with, if they kept a large distance between her and themselves. She felt bad that it had to be that way because they bent over backwards in an effort to please her and keep the other Æsir away when she came to the grounds.

Fandral would try to charm her with his smiles and small gifts which she enjoyed but kick at him when he ventured too close. Hogun kept his distance, not fond of speaking himself unless it was essential so she was most comfortable with him. Poor Volstagg bore the brunt of her displeasure as he was loud and overly friendly and too large for her to ever be comfortable with. The fact that it was he who captured her against her will when she was reborn was a stain he would never be rid of.

They didn’t hold it against her. They still welcomed her company and stood guard over her when it was needed. As Thor’s ward, she was required to join the family in their daily round to greet the other Æsir and watch the competition that sprung up to keep the Æsir from being drunks, restless and listless.  She could see it whenever she caught someone’s eyes from her hidden spot behind the family, the longing to wander, the heat of battle begging to be let loose, the boredom of wandering Asgard day after day and training for a war that wasn’t coming.

Ragnarök was over and it would never come again.

Sudden panic grips Sigyn from her thoughts and she stumbles back into her tower room, tripping over the fur rug on the floor landing on the floor with a quiet thud. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she whispers over and over while clutching the fur in her hands, taking comfort from the soft black, focusing on it rather than the forms she could see in her mind.

Large, looming forms against the dark.

A headless body in green.

The horrible sucking sound of all existence being pulled into a void.

Burning pain in her back and chest and the struggle to breathe as the taste of copper flood her mouth…

Springing up from the rug, Sigyn ran towards the stairs of the tower, taking too many steps and too many leaps in an effort to reach the ground. Her chest hurt from struggling to get enough air in her lungs. Her vision was blacking out around the edges, and she blacked out momentarily when she saw the light at the opening at the bottom of the stairs.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s laying on the ground, her whole body hurting and her green dress dirty with a rip on the elbow of her left arm. Blood soaked up in the cloth and she knew that she had scraped herself up pretty good.

Nobody came to her aid, thankfully. She couldn’t handle being so close to people in her panicked state. She can feel the panic still running through her body but at least her thoughts were clearer thanks to the pain. It gave her a pause and a moment to think.

The sky frightens her.

It’s an odd fear to have she knows. Why be frighten of something she’s known all her life?

It’s nothing really, just a reflection of light bouncing off the water this planet has in abundance. It’s a façade, hiding the true universe from mortal eyes until the sun sets and night comes in.

Only then when the light is gone can one truly see the universe as it truly is.

Vast.

Glorious.

Full of life.

Full of death.

Full of gods and monsters who take everything.

Cold.

Dark.

Sigyn pulls her knees to her chest, breathing in shakily, struggling to calm her thoughts. Loki said that she thought useless thoughts and letting imaginary fears strike at her heart. Making her weak and allowing the damage her mother done to her to spread out among Asgard and its people.

She could kill them, rob them the chance to go to Valhalla.

Loki said…

Sigyn climbs to her feet and limps towards Loki’s library. Loki can help her. If she can find Loki, then it would all be okay. Loki is being kind and she is helping her. The bitter taste of disappoint that hits her when she gets to the library is staggering and she can feel tears slipping down her face as she searches the room. The room isn’t very large and she is quick to find that Loki is not there.

She feels like sobbing but then she spots a flash of green out of the corner of her eye. She twirls around to see a faint glow of magic lingering in the air, like smoke, leading out of the room. She gets close to it and a familiar sense of Loki comes to her. She smiles and wipes at her eyes.

This is Loki’s magic trail. If she follows it, maybe it will lead her to Loki after all. And right now, she wants someone to tell her it’s okay. Everything will be okay.

She follows the trail left from Loki’s magic, never knowing that it will lead her to a place where nightmares come to life and where the blood in her dreams become more than real.

 

* * *

 

_**In New York City….** _

 

“I have news Bor, father to Odin, lost in battle. Who birthed worlds and sired the line which Thor is heir…grandfather to a god who never met you or heard your voice or knew your face.” Loki is standing in a snow covered alley, with a white fur cloak over her shoulders and her hand out with bits of snowflakes laying in the palm of her hand. She blows on the snowflakes, casting them out in the wind. “You have been found.”

A giant gust of wind blows out on the ice rink of Rockefeller Center, blinding many of the skaters on the rink, forcing them to cover their eyes from the wind, unknowingly missing the rebirth of an old god who would tear the living heart of the world itself as the snow took the form. Lighting struck in the dead of winter followed by the _ **Krak-a-doom!**_ of thunder.

**“BOR LIFE ENDR*!!”**

 

_*Bor lives again!!_

 

* * *

 

_Eye contact is such a delicate and dangerous art._

_Even holding it a half-second too long can radically change its meaning, like a wayward brushstroke on a painting that can radically shift an expression from dismissive to natural, or from flirty to wary to sardonic, or from suspicious to threatening to seductive to unspoken bond to wordless gratitude then back around to murderous._

_In order to get access to someone’s eyes, you have to expose your own at exactly the same time. Like poker. You lock eyes across a party and ante up in order to play. “I see your sublimated frustration at being out of place, and raise you and empathic nod.”_

_“I see your flirtatious glance, and raise you a tension-diffusing comedic eyebrow wiggle.”_

_You push your chips forward and then you show your cards._

 


	4. Battle of New York: Return of King Bor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of King Bor spells disaster for New York City and the only ones who can stop him is Thor and Sigyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Its been a while yeah? I decided that scenes with fights will become battle titles instead of introspective. Because who doesn't love action scenes? So please enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Battle of New York**

 

_ **Return of King Bor** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Asgard, Now**

 

Heavy steps echo off the stone walls of the stairwell as Thor makes his way up the tall tower where Sigyn has called home for the last week or so. When she first started sleeping here instead of the rooms he provided for her in the royal wings, it sat ill with him. Not because he thought her of as a child who needed the company of family or that he could sense from his people the distrust and veiled simmer of hatred that he felt he had to protect her from.

It was because he could see the vast, every growing chasm between her and the rest of the world.

He could see that she was pulling away from the rest of Asgard and its people, seeking out isolation and distance instead of joining them in celebration in new life without chains. She didn’t show curiosity to the world beyond the city walls like many of their people did nor did she show any interest which was puzzling to him as the woman he used to know was ever curious about the realms and its people.

In the early years after her marriage to Loki, Sigyn had started to dive deeper into magic, seeking out his mother, Queen Freyja to learn more since Loki had been gone on one of his long trips away from Asgard and the spell books he owned were beyond her understanding. She had wanted to learn about the craft that took up all of her husband’s attention and time in an effort to share common interests with him and create a smooth marriage between them.

Thor found himself welcoming her visits to the palace and looked forward to her company, even offering himself as a practice dummy for when she turned to defensive magic after she was targeted by a victim of Loki’s seeking revenge. Although it had left no long-lasting physical scars, it had rattled her to her core, he saw, so unused to being confronted by such hate and anger for the actions of another. He had forgotten that she wasn’t raised in the royal court like he and his brother, so used now to seeing her with his mother or seeking her advice for a problem that needed a woman’s point of view who wouldn’t threaten to unman him like Sif would or look disappointed like his mother sometimes did.

Sigyn never judged him for his actions nor did she put up with his antics or abuse the close relationship she had with him to get her way although when Loki was involved, he was wise to watch for her and what she asked for. Luckily for her, Loki tended to keep his matters to himself and not involve her at all; seeking others to use and discard though he could see the hurt in her eyes when a few of those liaisons were carnal in nature.

It angered him when Loki hurt her through his various schemes or berated her in front of his family or court, and though he tried to stand up for her, it only made the situation worst for Sigyn as Loki grabbed her to take home. He wouldn’t see her for weeks and when he did, he wanted to beat Loki for the harm he caused her. Eventually, he learned to hold his tongue against him, and Loki didn’t feel any reason to lash out against Sigyn.

It’s not to say that Sigyn couldn’t hold her own against Loki. Over time, she built up defenses and attacks of her own that she used against Loki, Thor, even Odin and anyone else who dared to question her loyalty to her husband. She could hold her own against Loki, which not many people could do, and even better, she could stop him in his tracks, force him to apologize before taking him back home to make up for all the trouble he caused.

Thor had gained a sometime ally in Sigyn, seeking her aid for when it was urgently needed. Most of the time, she would deny him if it meant harm to Loki or to betray his trust but sometimes, she would give him clues to aid him if it meant that it would return Loki to her. She would join him if it involved Amora or her younger sister Lorelei, two well-known accomplices and sometimes lovers, to get her husband back and to unravel whatever plans they had. It was one of the few times that Thor was glad that he was never married to her as he didn’t ever want to face her wrath when caught in the arms of another woman. The fallout from those clashes would be talked about for decades and became a warning to husbands everywhere about straying.

Loki, when he finally recovered from Sigyn's wrath would for a time, be the ideal husband, brother, son and Prince, seeking his wife's forgiveness in which he had to work hard to win her favor back.

Sighing deeply, Thor stopped just outside the double doors at the top of the tower before quietly knocking, and receiving a quiet,” Come in Thor,” from the other side. He pushed open the doors with as little sound as possible though it wouldn’t matter.

Loki sits on the large bed, her furs abandoned on the floor for the first time he’s seen since her rebirth, and her feet bare. She looks so unguarded, here in this place that Sigyn calls home. He set his winged helmet on the table before going to check on the fire roaring in the fireplace, throwing a few more logs in for good measure. He turned back to Loki, toeing off his own boots and pulling off his red cape as he approaches the bed, sitting opposite of her.

He raises a questioning eyebrow to her and she shakes her head, reaching out to soothe the golden hair peeking out from the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed. Thor leaned his head down, lifting the edge of a blanket and gave a light tug, exposing the scrunched face of the child he has taken under his care and failed to protect.

Tear tracks flow from her tightly closed eyes, the redness standing out against the stark white bandage stained red across her nose and left cheek. The sound of hiccupping breathing breaks the solemn quiet of the room and his heart breaks for her. This should never had happened and how she ended up in New York City is still a complete mystery to him but it is one he will have Loki look into, when she decides to leave Sigyn’s side.

Sigyn never should have been left alone, he can see that now. Her condition required constant watch and attention or what happened in New York could happen here and---he rubbed his eyes. She is a threat and it pained him to come to that conclusion. And the Avengers, or those fakes who call themselves Avengers have seen the damage that she caused.

And the lives that she saved.

And the King who died because of her.

 

* * *

 

 

New York City, hours ago

 

Snow.

There’s snow on the ground and the air is cold and dirty and the world is louder, brighter, flashier with tall towers reaching for the sky with people, so many people around her---the world came back into focus with a rush, startling Sigyn from the trance she had found herself in, a green haze receding from her vision as she blinks.

This isn’t Asgard.

Sigyn whirled around, taking in the scene around her in wonder and panic. This is the mortal world, Midgard, she can see the signs around her from the stories Thor and Loki have told her about and the flashy books Kelda had collected from her mortal Bill. Kelda is fascinated with Midgard and has Bill bring samples of his world to share with her and the other people of Asgard. Sigyn was gifted with a large collection of books that he called magazines filled with stories and photos about heroes, villains and their daily lives. They were fascinating but deemed too inappropriate by Thor when she had asked him if it was true that he voted number one beefcake women would ride all night and how would he chose among all the women who voted for him? She had also asked why there so many pictures of him without a shirt on. He took her collection away but Loki returned them later as Sigyn’s innocent comment had made her laugh so hard that it hurt as Thor’s face had turned red in embarrassment.

With a mummer and waving of her fingers, Sigyn conjured warm clothing against the cold weather, something she had seen in a one of the magazines and yet wholly Æsir. The material was finely made, cut to fit her form perfectly with a large knitted deep green scarf sitting around her neck and shoulders over a blue and silver woolen dress coat that reached her knees and black fur fringed boots that were more than enough to keep her warm.

With this, she would be able to walk among the Midgardians while she searched for Loki undisturbed. The trail left by Loki’s magic had led her here, so Loki must be close by. The sudden bout of panicked hysteria that gripped her earlier seemed so far away now, here in the city of steel and glass towers of flashy pictures and stranger ballads of money and _‘booty_ ’. The people here are loud, in a hurry, self-involved while holding strange glowing rectangles to their ears and rough with each other, yelling curses from their strange mechanical beasts called cars and receiving even more curses from the people walking on the streets.

Never in her life has she seen such things and it is wonderful.

Is this why Thor always left Asgard for Midgard?

Why Loki is fascinated in ruling them?

“The light’s green girly. Move it!” a gruff voice said behind her.

“Oh!” Sigyn quickly steps down from the curb and followed the crowd of people she had found herself in, moving with them as they made their way across the street as the cars waited impatiently for them.

Once they reached the other side, she stepped out of the crowd, watching them leave her behind as they merged into a bigger group and spread out. The voice that spoke to her stood behind her again and she looked up at the man. He didn’t look clean, nor did he smell all that nice but his eyes were kind.

“Thank you, kind sir.” She said with a curtsy. Just because she was a god among them did not mean she could not have manners.

“You new around here kid?” he asked, his voice deep and rough and yet he spoke softly so not to scare her.

“Yes I am. I am looking for my sister.” Sigyn was surprised at herself for speaking with him. She did not seem to have any trouble with words like she has with other Æsir. Strange. “She came here I believe, not too long ago.”

“Stars in her eyes? Broadway will do that to you.”

“No. Her eyes are green but they’re supposed to be blue. And I do not think she’s really my sister but my brother.” Sigyn frowned thoughtfully. “Do people change in your world, like mine do?” The man laughed, running his hand over his face.

“Aw kid, sounds like your sister/brother is going through a transition.” He put his hand on Sigyn’s shoulder. “Believe me kid, it happens more often than not and New York City is the best place for that.”

“New York City? Oh, I’ve heard of that place. My older brother talks about it all the time. He says he has shield brothers there who help him fight against evil doers and villains. One day, when I’m better I hope to go.” Sigyn looks around her curiously. “I did not think Broxton was this big or loud. The stories Bill tells more of the tipping of cows and Farmer Dave’s shotgun.”

The man frowned then. “This ain’t Broxton. This is New York City.”

Sigyn turned back to the man. “No. New York City is hundreds of miles away. I cannot have walked that far. I have to be in Broxton Oklahoma, that’s where Asgard is.”

“Oklahoma? Asgard?” the man stepped back to get a better look at her. Her clothes were fancy and looked brand new with no sign of snow or grime on her boots. “Wait are you telling me you’re one— “

An explosion of debris, smoke and fire interrupts him as screams fill the air followed by panicked cries and sirens and the squeal of car brakes and tires against the icy road. He reached for the girl, pulling her closer to him as the crowd became wilder as they ran away from the explosion. The girl held his arm close to her chest, linking her fingers in his own as more explosions burst down the street.

“Come on kid,” the man said, tugging at her hand as he shifted to head away from the fire and explosions. “You ain’t got no business on the streets when something like this happens. Best get you someplace safe.”

A loud booming yell could be heard over the other noise. Sigyn took two quick steps in that direction, her ears catching a familiar accent from the voice but the tugging her on her hand forced her to look away. “But my sister is still out here. I need to find her.”

“Find her later. It’s dangerous out here. Let’s go.” The man pulled Sigyn after him, making sure to tighten his hold on her hand as they walked quickly away from all the fire and smoke. Being a native New Yorker and man of the streets, he knew his way to safety and he was quick to take the girl to a safe place until the heroes took care of this new bad guy.

“You got a name kid?” he asked when they reached a designated safe zone designed by Tony Stark, guaranteed to stand up against invasions, explosions and Hulk battery tested between two buildings. It had a roof against falling debris, stairs that led down to the subway, concrete filled iron posts at the street entrance to protect them from thrown debris and emergency outlets for those who needed to charge cells phones to call loved ones. He found her a place on the bench to sit on pleased to see that there was no fear on her face. She must be stronger than he thought. “Mine’s Caleb.”

“I am Sigyn.” She gave him a nod as she folded her hands over her lap, her back straight and her ankles crossed. She looked around at the shelter before looking out at the street where they could see police men running towards the danger. She swallowed. “They are brave are they not? Running to face unknown danger with minimum weapons.”

“Yeah, brave men.” Caleb agreed.

“They could get hurt.”

“Part of the job.”

“They could die.”

“It happens.”

Sigyn looked down at her hands, her eyes sad. “My family died in a war. I had no one. It was dark for a very long time but then my older brother brought the light back. He brought us back, my sister and I, and we went to live in a city in the sky but I did not come back right. My sister said she would help me. So I came looking for her because she was gone.”

Caleb took another look at the girl in front of him. He had misjudged her it seemed. At first he thought she was one of those Upper Eastside kids, rich and pampered because of her clothes and mannerisms but then her story about looking for her in-transition sister and living in Broxton Oklahoma, which sounded as country as you could get as far as he was concerned made him doubt her. And now, her revelation about surviving a war and living in a city in the sky made him think that maybe he needed to get her to someone who could help her more than he or any normal place could.

She sounded like she was a super. Or her family were part super. Suddenly the thought that she could be in danger hit him. She wasn’t scared of the explosions like a normal person was, or the screams and fire and smoke---in fact she was downright calm about everything, more curious than afraid.

He reached out and tilt her chin up so she was looking right at him and he knew that she wasn’t normal. Her eyes gave her away, like light reflecting off of the blue like galaxies laid within them, stunningly beautiful and frightening. He let out a shuddering breath. “You’re not human are you.” He said it like a statement and Sigyn shook her head.

She gave him a slight smile, curling her lips up before standing up. “I thank you Caleb of New York City for wanting to protect me. You have been kind and wise and if you are what this world has to offer, then it is truly remarkable. Farewell.” She turned and headed out to the street, looking left then right before deciding to head towards the explosions.

Æsir didn’t run from a battle.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Asgard, Now** _

 

Sigyn can hear them talking to each other, deciding her fate. It would not be in her favor and as much as she believed that Thor and Loki will protect her, it did not seem fair to have it be pushed on their shoulders. She did the wrong; it should lay on her, not them. And as much as she wanted to tell them her choice, to open her mouth, all that came out were ugly noises and terrible gasps.

She tried to convene her feeling through her eyes but they were constantly flooding with tears and it hurt to keep them open. She couldn’t open her hands and pull her legs away from her body. Everything was curled up into a tight ball of tension that needed to be released.

And she wouldn’t let go.

Not again.

She saw the destruction she could cause and the death that followed. She let out a long wail, startling the siblings from their talks and Loki was quickly at her side, pulling her to her chest and rocking her as Sigyn cried, trying to speak at the same time but failing. It hurt.

“It’s hurts. Loki it hurts. Why does it hurt so much?” she gasped between sobs.

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhh.” Loki rubbed Sigyn’s back in soothing circles. “Everything will be okay soon. This pain will fade I promise.”

“I hurt all those people.”

“They will heal. You saved them. No one died.”

“I hurt Thor.” “He is used to battle wounds. And look,“ Loki shifted so Sigyn could see Thor, standing nearby with bruises on his cheek but healthy and strong on his feet. “He is here for you. He is not angry or upset with you.”

Thor nodded. “Aye. I hold nothing against you little sister.” He said calmly.

“The King….” Sigyn sobbed, hiding her face in Loki’s neck. “He was wrong. I tried to—but he would not---he hurt me.”

Loki nodded, running her fingers gently over the bandages on Sigyn’s cheek and nose. The healers stopped the bleeding and took the swelling on her cheek down so it will heal faster but Sigyn will have a scar across the bridge of her nose, the result of Bor’s magic striking her when she protected the mortals. Loki hated that scar and always will for it will remind her of her own failure and the consequences of her actions.

This plan backfired against her.

And Sigyn had suffered because of it. Like she always did. Loki cursed King Bor. She cursed Thor. She even cursed herself. And silently cursed Sigyn.

Thor was supposed to have killed Bor and therefore be banished from Asgard for killing the King of Asgard and leaving her opportunity to plant words in Balder’s head that would make him think about moving the kingdom to Latveria. Once there, Loki knew that she and Doom could come up with so many plans to use for the Æsir. Without Thor…

 

* * *

 

 

_**New York City, then** _

 

Sigyn stopped not far from the scene in front of her, her body giving off a faint aura of golden light as the mortals ran pass her, bumping off her unmovable form as she watched the large form of the battling Æsir in front of her. She had a faint recollection of him, a poke in her memory that bothered her as she stepped closer to his war path aware that he could turn his rage from the people to her and being her size and age, she knew that would stand no chance against him.

And yet, she could not let him go on. He was hurting the mortals Thor loved and protected. And being his sister by his want, then as princess of the Realm, she needed to protect them as well. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from the crowd, heading towards the Æsir with light steps and aware she would need to defend herself. She felt for the magical dagger that hung at her waist, hidden among the folds of her dress coat, a gift given to her by Loki one day before she started disappearing more and more. Loki had said that even though she was seen as a princess of the Realm, danger lurked around all corners and she would need to protect herself and not rely on Thor or Loki to save her.

No one but herself. A burning wreckage of metal flew passed her, forcing her to throw up her hand to keep from being blinded from the fire followed by more screams. She turned away from the screams, refusing to see the damage it had done. She had too many nightmares already, she did not want more.

“Girl! She turned to see the large Æsir stomp towards her, his horned helmet and the fierce, grim look on his face striking her with a nagging thought that she should know him, that she’s seen him before when he dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes burning into hers. Her eyes strained, struggling to see against the eerie strange glow that enveloped him. When he spoke again, her ears caught a strange echo in his voice, making it hard to hear his words even with the All-Speak.

“Girl. Are you well?” he asks, breathing heavily but his voice gentle as he places his large hands on her shoulders. This---this was familiar. He was always larger than life. Right?

“I know you.” she answered, her eyes wide as she struggled with her memories. Memories that she didn’t want--memories that she fought to keep in the shadows. Memories she struggled now to remember. “I know you, I know I do but I do not know how.”

“I have questions. But not now,” he says, glaring over his shoulders at the puny monsters that gathered amass behind him, shrieking at him. “It is not safe here for you. The demons gather.”

“Demons?” Sigyn glances at the police officers behind him, their guns pointed at him as they yell at him to release the girl. To release her and surrender peacefully. “They are not demons.”

“Monsters. Demons. Filth that I will destroy to avenge my son’s death.” the Æsir growls, pulling her behind him as he turned to face the police, his axe in front of him and ready to attack. “Stay behind me girl. I will send these creatures to their doom.”

“Please---” Sigyn barely gets the plead out when he launches himself at the men, yelling a war cry as he swung his axe. She doesn’t turn away from the carnage, her eyes taking every swing of axe and flash of gunfire. She blinks only when warm liquid splashes across her face.

It drips down to her lips, the taste of metal saltiness hitting her taste buds. She turned and stumbles a few steps before emptying her stomach on the ground, falling to her knees. A sudden heat hits her when she realizes that this is wrong. Something is wrong here and--she looked fearfully over her shoulder to see the Æsir bring his axe down on a screaming man that ends in a gurgle--and she knows that it is him.

He cannot be here.

It is impossible.

He was gone.

He has been gone for thousands of years.

How is it he is here now?

“I AM KING BOR AND I WILL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY SON ODIN WITH YOUR BLOOD!!” he yells, holding his axe in the air.

That pose---she knew where she has seen that pose before. The _**Statue of Victory**_ stands guard in the front entrance of the training ground and it has always been a favorite of Thor’s as a child. Loki had told her the story of the various times child Thor had struck that very same pose when he first started training. It was only when he gained Mjolnir and struck that very pose that he had decided that he would come up with a pose of his very own. He would become the greatest warrior ever born and surpass his grandfather.

Loki had broken out in a stomach curling laughter that startled her then as he gleefully told her adult self how foolish his brother was and how he would fail in his quest because though Thor was indeed a great warrior, he lacked the brains and magic inclination that Bor had.

“King Bor?” Satisfied that his foes are finished for now, King Bor turned back to her and she shivers at the look of disgust on his face to see her so weak. And she knows how much King Bor had disliked weakness. It was because of his unrivaled bloodlust and amazing will that the nine realms came into being from the chaos it was before. No Æsir before had ever conquered chaos like he had.

Before long he is in front of her, towering over her kneeling form and she looked up at him fearfully. She cannot stand against him. She is nothing like him.

“Stand.” Sigyn climbed to her feet, wobbling slightly as she straightens to her full height, woefully still much smaller than him. “Tell me what happened to my son. My people.” he commands.

“Dead.” she says quietly before speaking louder. “Dead. He is dead by the hands of Surtur. He died and his son ruled but then death came again but this time for all of us. Ragnarok came to pass and it ended all things. It was all gone and we went into the Void and---”

“Stay your hand friend.” Sigyn gasps in surprise at the voice, turning at the sound only to be grabbed and pulled close. “You are safe and among allies. Speak your name that I might know whence you came. And why you have come--”

“Thor!” Sigyn pulled against the hold King Bor has on her but he keeps her firmly in his grasp. She can see Thor now, Mjolnir held aloft in a sign of peace, standing in front of the burning wreckage of cars. He is wearing his armor and it gleams brightly in this dark place.

“Sigyn?!” Thor looked shocked to see her here and he steps towards her, Mjolnir dropping slightly in his distraction.

“Villain! Murderer!” Sigyn flies through the air before hitting and rolling across the ground as King Bor yells in outrage, charging at Thor with his axe scraping against the ground. Sigyn gasped for air, clutching her side from where King Bor had hit her when he charged at Thor.

**KA-THOOOM!!!**

Sigyn screams, curling into a ball and covers her head as the huge shockwave of energy explodes from the two fighters as the ancient weapon of King Bor and the mighty hammer of Thor’s connect. The force of the shockwave shatter glass and stone, dent and crush metal and sent the poor mortals still in the area flying.

She looked up to see Thor on his feet, facing King Bor who is snarling like a mad dog with righteous murder in his eyes. Fear stabs Sigyn in the heart when King Bor swings his axe and hits Mjolnir that Thor had thrown up to protect himself. He is lucky that he is thrown through a building than to have his chest split open.

Climbing to her feet she chases after the men, shouting to be heard over the noise of battle but the explosions of stone and metal followed by thunder and lightning, drown out her cries. They are moving too fast for her and ignore her for each other. She watched as Thor manages to stop King Bor from cutting his head by grabbing the axe blade between his hands and throwing King Bor him away. There is the sound of screaming as he lands blocks away.

“Thor! Please brother, you must listen to me!” she cries as she reaches his side. His hands are bleeding and she quickly cuts at the edge of her dress with her dagger, wrapping his hands to slow the bleeding. “He is not right.”

“Sister. Please, take yourself to safety. I would question how you have come to be here but now is not the time.” Thor pushed her gently to the side as they can hear King Bor yell of rage as he runs towards them. “Go! I must fight.”

“No!” Sigyn grabs Thor’s cape, pulling on him to stop but it merely dragged after him. “Thor, do not fight him! There’s something wrong with--!!”

She cries out, falling back as Thor pushed her to the side as King Bor reaches them, swinging his axe. She closed her eyes as lighting flashes as axe and hammer meet again. The sheer power forces her to retreat to a safe distance, ducking behind a broken up car, covering her ears against the noise and she pleaded quietly for help.

_“loki. help please.”_

_“please. thor---”_

“NO!” Thor’s cry of surprise rings out and Sigyn quickly comes out of her hiding spot to find herself just as shocked as Thor to see King Bor holding Mjolnir in his hand. Impossible. Sigyn falls to her knees in shock. This can’t be happening.

Mjolnir is the most powerful weapon in Asgard save the Odinforce and Thor possesses both. Is King Bor that powerful? She gasped, covering her mouth to keep the sobs at bay. Could King Bor kill Thor, his grandson?

Will she have to watch the man who she calls brother fall without knowing that the man he is fighting is his grandfather? Or the former King kill the last of his bloodline without knowing the whole truth? Can she do anything to stop this?

This is a cruel trick. A twisted hand of fate. It is all wrong.

They are fighting without weapons now, fist to fist, might against might. If it were against anyone else, anyone who wasn’t his blood, Sigyn knows that she would be cheering Thor on as he grabbed a very large chunk of the road, larger than his own body and throws it at a charging King Bor. It breaks against him, pushing him back a few steps but he is quick to recover, meeting Thor on the streets. Though Thor has fought many battles over the centuries and has faced the end more times that she can count, King Bor is older and more battle hardened as he has built the Realms from chaos.

His strength is more than enough for Thor as he pushes Thor to the ground. Sigyn watched helpless as Thor struggles before finally escaping by knocking King Bor’s feet from under him. With distance from King Bor, Thor grabbed a light post, tearing it free from the concrete and uses it as an overly large staff and swings it down on King Bor. Dust and rock fly up as it makes contact, hiding him from sight.

Sigyn moved to join Thor once more when he raises his head to the sky and cries out, _**“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!”**_

She stops in place, heart pounding as Thor’s summons echoes around them. The Avengers are Thor’s shield brothers/sisters and she knows that they will come to his aid. Everyone has heard of them on Asgard and even Loki herself has told her stories of Thor’s mortal allies who he has fought with time and time again to save Midgard from all kinds of danger while in class with her. Loki was in charge of her education since Sigyn could not join the other Æsir children in studies.

Loki sneered fiercely when Sigyn brought up all the times that she, in her male form, had lost to them. In retaliation, Loki forced Sigyn to copy down the bloodlines of the Asgard nobles and then proceeded to tell her all about their disgusting mortal fallacies and shortcomings. But she did admit begrudgingly that she had always misjudged them and that is why she always lost to them. Sigyn was forced to spend a painstaking two hours of copying before Loki forgave her and allowed Sigyn to escape to her other class with Balder.

“Sigyn!” Thor’s sudden appearance at her side, startled her as he grabbed her around the waist, carrying her off as King Bor climbs to his feet from the rubble, shaking the dirt and dust from his armor. He doesn’t look injured, merely annoyed as his lack of vengeance so far. Sigyn held onto Thor as they disappear around a destroyed bus, out of sight from King Bor. He set her down and kneels to check her over, letting out a relieved breath of air when he sees that she has not come to harm.

Though his attention has been on facing the unknown Æsir, little Sigyn is never far from his mind as he fought. He can’t understand how she has come to be in New York City or why but he does know that she needs to be protected from harm. She’s a child now and weak to attacks. Not to mention if damages strike the runes on her arms that hold back her magic, it will cause unknown devastation to the city and possibly kill her and him. He uses a corner of his cape to wipe away the drying blood on her face, wondering where it had come from and then refusing to think on it further.

“Sister, please, leave this place. Go to a safe place and I will come for you when it is over.” Sigyn shook her head, pushing away the hand wiping at her face. “Why not?”

“You are both wrong. You are not hearing him and I do not think he is hearing you. But you do not listen to me.” Sigyn says, surprising Thor with how calm she is speaking to him. “I think he is be spelled. Or you are yet I do not see that glow around you.”

“What glow?” There is a bellow from King Bor, demanding that Thor stop hiding like a coward and come out to face him. At the confused look on Thor’s face as he looks over his shoulder towards the shout, Sigyn is sure that he had not heard King Bor’s true words.

“He called you a coward just now. He is looking for you.” she says, swallowing hard when Thor looked back at her with wide eyes. “You did not hear him say that did you?”

“How did you?” he asks.

“Freeze right there!! Surrender now or we’ll open fire!!” More policemen have arrived and Thor can see that they are more heavily armed than the usual policemen. They must be the special forces, trained to deal with the more metahuman element that pops up every now and then. He has the upmost respect for them but they cannot stand up against a god. The unknown Æsir turns to the men, speaking to them in that unknown language that only Sigyn can understand as they open fire. He wraps his arms around Sigyn, protecting her from the few bullets that ricochet and carries her farther away from the fight. Just in time it seems as the Æsir has turned to pick up the very bus they had been using as cover.

“Sigyn stay away from the fight.” he says in a rush, putting her down behind a crushed car, ignoring her calling his name as he runs towards the one-sided fight and tackles the god to the ground. They roll and crash into nearby cars, cursing and panting. He is hurting and Sigyn can see it as she walks back towards the fight.

Her brother is giving his all.

She wants to weep for him and part of her does as King Bor grabs Thor’s face between his hands and forces them face to face, his eyes glowing brightly. She bites her lip hard, drawing blood as King Bor unleashes eyebeams on Thor, pulling out a painful cry from him. He manages to swing an arm out and strike King Bor in the face, freeing himself from his hold. They separate and face each other again.

Thor will never let him go, not if he continues to hurt others.

King Bor will never let him live, thinking that Thor and the mortals had killed his son.

And Sigyn is too weak to stop them in their ways. If only Loki were here---

“Speak the devil’s name and he shall appear. And so we have. All of us.” Sigyn froze in place as the strange sounding voice speaks from right next to her. She glances over to her right and sees strange people approach, ready to fight.

Are they the Avengers? They didn’t look like the Avengers Thor and Loki had spoken about even though there is a man wearing full armor, a man with a bow and arrow, a short man with claws on his hands and a blonde woman who can fly.  The others she's never heard about, a boy with white hair, a black creature with a wicked long tongue.  But the shocked look on Thor’s face has destroyed any hope as he speaks, “No.”

Sigyn scrambled away from them, towards the familiar figures of Thor and King Bor as the man in the metal red/blue/white armor speaks. No one notices her, except the boy with white hair. He raises an eyebrow at her appearance but doesn’t say anything. She almost makes it, mere feet from them when the group attacks the two of them. She screams, ducking to the ground, covering her head and ears as this fight starts.

This has gotten so much worse than before.


	5. The Battle of New York: The Fetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Battle of New York continues with added fighters and an explosion of activity brings Sigyn to a danger that threatens her very life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these months a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait but please enjoy this chapter because it was hard for some reason. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

  

**Chapter Five: The Battle of New York: The Fetter**

 

* * *

 

 

**Then: New York City**

 

The fight between gods is something that mortals in Midgard have not witnessed or experienced in a very long time.  Nothing in recent memory at least for gods are careful to keep their fights in the heavens or hells of their own worlds.  For mortals are short lived and gods are immortal and beyond their understanding save the stories spoken by the skald around the fire during a cold winter’s night.  Dancing and singing of their gods, telling their tales of bravery and their sorrows.  

For among the Norse Gods, there is the story of the woman whose faithfulness is always rewarded with sorrow at the end.  

This story is no different.  

The battle in New York City is where is the first strike is struck against Sigyn that shattered the shield protecting her from the world.  Where she as a child sought to protect the thunder god who wanted to shield her from a world that could tear her apart with ease for she did not know this world or its workings like he does.

But first he had to protect her from the unknown Horned God who threatened her and the people of Midgard, the fragile mortals who have been caught in the storm of chaos he had cause when he recalled all his people from the Void.  Gripping his hammer, he called out a battle cry as the false Avengers attack him and the Horned God, believing that both of them are threats to the city.  Seeing the destruction in the city thus far, Thor did not fault them in thinking so.  But he had a bigger threat to face than their falsehoods, so he treated them as such, tossing them aside as trash to face the Horned God.

He found him facing off against the false Avengers with ease, using his incredible power to face them before using Mjolnir to knock them down like trees in need of clearing.  False these cretins are to call themselves Avengers, and yet they could not claim the name without  abilities of their own.  The black creature with a resemblance of Spider-Man but with a long tongue is agile and strong, throwing the Horned God off balance more than once and earned a backhanded fist to the face once he got too cocky. He fell back to be replaced by a young man with claws like Wolverine.  

He even has the rage and killing instinct of the short man though he talked more, taunting the Horned God as he fought.  Thor didn’t see what happened next as a white haired boy too old to be a child and yet too young to be a man flew at him, using both fists to knock him back.  He grunted as the hit threw him back into a car, its side crumbling under his weight as paper under a rock.  

“Thor!” A cry came from his left, in a distance but he knew she would come closer.  Such her gentle nature, if someone Sigyn loved was hurt, she would rush to their side.  

“Stay away!!” He yelled, grabbing the boy who hit him by the throat, throttling him so badly that his white hair covered his eyes as he struggled in Thor’s grip. “I command thee, FLEE!!”  He threw the boy bodily into the fray as he yelled hoping that Sigyn would understand that he was talking to her as well as the false Avengers.  He needed her to stay away.  He needed her gone from here.

“Behind you!” He glanced behind him to see the red/white/blue false man of iron with his palm pointed at his head, its surface bright with glowing energy.  He meant to fire upon him.

“NOO!”  

A sudden beam of golden energy hit Norman Osborn, wrapping around him like a crackling, living snake of pure magic bent on pain and suffering.  Osborn cried out, coughing out in screams as the energy tighten around him, forcing him to his knees. “You will not hurt him!” Sigyn stepped next to Thor, one hand in front of her tightened into a fist, glowing bright gold.

“Sigyn.” Thor felt his throat dry up and a heavy weight take ahold of his heart as he saw the hate and fear in her eyes as she held Osborn in the mercy of her fist, crackling with the same power that wrapped itself around him as he now lays on the ground, twitching in painful spasms, no sound coming from him but gurgles. Tears were falling down her cheeks, freezing in the winter wind on her red cheeks.  “Sigyn, sister stop.”

“He was going to attack you like a coward, stabbing you in the back the unworthy creature.” Sigyn hissed though she lowered her hand, releasing the fist and the energy faded from her. She wrapped her arms around herself as a shield, looking very much like a lost child. "Thor, I am scared."

“Be brave sister.” Thor said gently, watching as the energy faded from her eyes to reveal her blue and gripped her shoulders, giving them a warm squeeze. “This will be over soon.”

A sudden roar came from the mass of figures of fighting and Thor quickly shielded Sigyn in his arms, covering her head from debris as the Horned God unleashed a massive amount of energy that threw all the fighters, head over heels from him.  Thor gaped at the god, yelling at the sky and pointing at the fighters though his speech was still just gibberish to him.  He felt a gasp from Sigyn and hazard a glance down at her to see that she was very worried.

Strange how she did not seem to hate the Horned God as she did Osborn to call upon the power hidden within her but Thor would be welcomed to never see that power again if only to never see that hate on her face.  Suddenly Sigyn pushed herself out of Thor’s arms to stand in front of him, her arms spread out wide as one would do to stop someone, yelping when Bor’s axe cut through the air and cut her across the nose.  Blood dripped down her face but she stood firm, tears of pain falling down her face to mingle with the blood.

“No!  He’s safe!  He protects me!”

More gibberish from him.

“You scare me more than them.  You should not be here King.”

Thor grabbed Sigyn’s shoulder, twisting her around. “What do you mean king?!” A loud yell and then Thor was thrown back with a fist to the face and a kick to the gut.

“Thor!”

“You are a liar child!” Bor yelled as he stood in front of Sigyn. “I do not lie to me!”

“I am no liar!” Sigyn yelled to be heard over the roar of blood rushing through her as she felt the spike of fear shoot towards the sky.  King Bor is very angry, so angry that his eyes glowed a dangerous red that grew brighter as seconds ticked by.  She had a very real sense that she will die here.

“I see the chains on you!  The spell written in your skin that bind all that you are.” King Bor grabbed her arms, ripping her sleeves off to bare the runes on her arms, glowing red hot and burning her now that she was reminded of them.  It hurt. “This spell is old child and it binds completely.  That is why you do not see the monster behind you.”

“Do not harm her foul creature!!  As the Son of Odin, I swear that I take my vengeance against you!” Thor vowed as he stood a close distance from them.  He did not dare get closer.  The Horned God could hurt Sigyn or worse kill her.

Bor growled as Thor’s words came to him as a threat. “Harm her creature.  As the killer of Odin, I shall take pleasure in knowing that I ended all the Æsir.”

“He cannot hear you Thor!” Sigyn yelled as she struggled in King Bor’s grip, yelping as he tightened his grip and then swung her up in his arms so that she’s face to face with him, her feet dangling almost a meter from the ground.

“Sigyn!”

“You are weak child. Not fit to be among the last of my people. But I will redeem you and together we shall go to Valhalla to greet the rest of our kin.” Bor a hand on her arm, and rest his head against hers, his eyes locked on hers. “I release you from this spell.”

“Please…no….” Sigyn pleaded. “I beg you King…”  

“I break the chains that bind you!” A massive white and golden energy engulfed the two of them, forcing Thor to lose sight of them in the magical maelstrom but it did not deafen him to Sigyn’s scream.  

 

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

 

When there is a massive disturbance in the magical world, it is felt all over and through many realms. It can cause worlds to tremble in fear or awe depending on what magical spectrum it fell in but when it is felt by so many, that is when it becomes dangerous. For it is then, they start asking questions and look for the answers. To seek what was hidden and use it for themselves.

A man in metal looked out over his kingdom and thought pleasantly of a trickster god who will come to him and bring that hidden gem for his use. In Asgard, the god in question ran towards the throne room in search of her fellow royal to call for his aid.  Though Loki could handle this on her own, having Balder at her side as she goes to investigate the magical disturbance will ease the minds of all.  For Balder is honorable, loyal and brave and has the purest heart that the Nine Realms have seen. He will calm any situation no matter how dire and dangerous.

On a planet full of Gods, a pale God Butcher stands from his throne and commands his god slaves to work harder as soon the final piece to his bomb will arrive.

In the far future, two old kings battle endlessly, rage, sorrow and pain being thrown back at each other for failing the one they both loved.

In a closer future, two children dance on the edge of the ocean on a reborn island nation, holding hands as together they walk into the water.

In a time between, the white outlines of a God of Gods smiles joyfully as her plan starts coming together.

And outside of all realities, Demiurge looks on the scene in front of him before sorrowfully, without hesitation or doubt takes a vital piece of the goddess who would have one day be his friend but now she will hate him for the rest of her life. A slight twist and push, he calls for the boy who would be his friend to act before it is too late.  

 

* * *

  

Thor, recovering from his blindness, holds his hammer to shield his eyes, squinting to look for any sign of Sigyn and the Horned God who are screaming together in the maelstrom.  His own magic over the storms is calling to be released, to join with the power in front of him and though he feels a part of himself longing to join, he holds back.  

To unleash more power in this storm would surely cause widespread devastation to the city he had once took an oath to protect.  An oath he still holds dear as he took a step forward, a mighty feat as the very air around him feels like it is pushing against him. Indeed, a mighty wind howls around him, burning with ashes and embers of the two gods caught in the maelstrom of magic as he walks towards them, growing more determined as innocent bystanders flies by him, unable to help or save them for to do so would increase the risk that this storm will rage wilder and grow.  He prayed for their forgiveness as he reached the edge of the bright whirling storm that entraps the two gods and he fears that it is worst than he feared.

When the Horned God grabbed Sigyn, he knew that the man meant to tear apart the runes that hold Sigyn’s power in check.  Loki had told him not too long ago as she researched the meaning of the runes, that the runes were old magic, and it was a wonder that Freya had even found someone to cast the spell on Sigyn just to get a few hours of peaceful sleep, that the runes captured a person’s natural magically powers and put them in a stasis. Unable to grow or disperse, that magic would build up and merge with each other, growing in power and then increasingly unstable.  It was used to stop Old Gods from long ago, indeed to hold the very powers of the cosmos in chains.

Of course, Loki dismissed the poetry of the writing and explained it that Sigyn’s current magic and the power behind it were completely unknown to her as she had never showed signs of this kind of magic in the previous life and then now to have them in child form spoke of mystery and intrigue of which she was at loss to explain.

Unknown magic with high power behind it trapped in a spell meant to hold back the cosmos and then suddenly released could cause an explosion which has not been seen in ages.  It fact, Loki had slammed the book shut forcefully in disdain, it would be very much like when Thor had destroyed the thread that forced the Æsir to live through Ragnarök over and over again for the entertainment and survival of Those Who Sit Above who fed on the energy of their lives and their deaths.  Loki and Thor know what that was like as they were both there at the same time, admittedly, Loki as a severed head forced to watch as all this happened as Thor with determination destroyed the spindle and thread that kept all them trapped in that vicious cycle of death and rebirth and to be swallowed by the Void after.

With its destruction, they were free to die, at last free to die as warriors in glorious battle that had been foretold, and free to at last rest for eons to come. Or at least til they tired of sleep and Thor woke them up from the Void to live again but this time without the threat of Ragnarök hanging over their heads.

Thor wanted Sigyn to experience this, more than anyone, he wanted her to see the best this world had to offer as he knew her previous life what filled with so much pain and sorrow.  She had joy and happiness as well, he knew this, and she had a love that many had questioned but it made her happy and for a time, she made his brother happy as well.  For why would his brother put in so much effort to win himself a wife, if it was not what he wanted truly?  Over all those years, never had Loki demanded to be released from his marriage vows and at the end, Thor had come to think that Loki had even settled with Sigyn at his side. It pained him to think that he never found out what happened to her during Ragnarök nor did he ask his friends nor Loki.  He feared to hear what they would say and he vowed never to ask Sigyn now as she seemed to have terrors of her own that didn’t include in asking her on how she died.

Sigyn deserved to live. She needed a life of her own, free to choose her own education, her life path and her own love. She could choose a husband or wife of her own without tricks and pain, to have a family and watch them become their own persons. She could find that here, he knew as he raised Mjolnir calling on the lighting and thunder, on Midgard and in this land of heroes and monsters. He had done it and he knew, with a proud heart, that Sigyn could and would as well.

With a cry, he slammed the hammer to the ground, the lighting racing to the two gods and striking them with the full brunt of his powers.  He begged Sigyn’s forgiveness as the maelstrom wavered in force, weakening as in the center he saw the two gods fall apart. Thor took a step to them but was pushed aside.

“Look out Thunder boy, I got this one!” He looked up to see it was the white haired boy, rushing forward to grab Sigyn as she fell, her clothes smothering from his strike, the edges glowing red hot as embers burned.  She’s unconscious and limp in his arms, bleeding from the cut on her nose where the Horned God had cut her with the axe when defending him.

“Unhand her!” Thor demanded, pointing Mjolnir at the boy. “Unworthy one, I--!”

“Names Marvel Boy, blondie.” Marvel Boy said, stepping back with Sigyn in his arms.  He held her close to his chest. “And I’m a hero who is here to save the damsel in distress. You on the other hand, have much bigger problems on yours.” With a wink and a grin, he jumped in the air and flew off as the rest of the Avengers jumped on Thor, having regrouped.  

They attacked as a group, two at once then three before falling back to attack with long range attacks when that failed to take him down.  Thor became desperate in his attacks as he watched Marvel Boy fly farther away with Sigyn in his arms.

“Away fiends!” He shouted and he slammed his fists into the ground.  He created a small quake to knock those on the ground off their feet before he called the lighting from the sky, shocking those on the ground even more.  They didn’t get back up.

“Demons…Monsters…Unworthy beasts that feed on each other… Murderous thieves…”  Thor turned to see with surprise the Horned God getting to his feet, his body crackling with power, and his eyes glowing with that power. He stood with his axe held tightly in his hands as he stares down Thor.  Thor turned to face him, the grip on Mjolnir tightening as he readied for this last battle. He can feel it in his very being.

If he cannot stop this Horned God here and now, then he has doomed the entire city and Sigyn as well.  The mad frenzied look in the Horned God’s eyes tell him as much.  He will not stop looking for her.

“You cannot have her.” Thor said. even though the god before him couldn't understand him, he hoped that his defensive tone carried over.

“You cannot keep her from me.  I will find her.” The Horned God rasps, as he walked towards Thor. “And I will tear her heart out!” He swung his axe down at Thor, hitting the pavement by Thor’s feet and Thor quickly stepped back out of the reach. With a yell, he brought the blade up and forward, intent on cutting Thor from crotch to sternum but he was stopped by that cursed hammer of his.

**KRA-KOOM!!**

The deafening sound of thunder echoes around them as lighting strikes the ground around the two gods, repercussions from the energy and power they are giving off as they fight.  Mighty swings of axe and hammer fly through the air, giving off cries of metal hitting metal as they connect.  Glass rain down on the the gods as the force of their blows shatter the fragile windows, cutting and slicing as they fall.

Thankfully there are no more mortals nearby to witness the fight between gods, having been evacuated from the scene or are lying unconscious on the ground under rubble. The police had shut the area down and have set up barriers to keep civilians out of danger though there is a large crowd of people seeking entrance to look for missing family members and a few newcasters seeking a major story for the evening news.

**BA-CHOOM!!**

They all duck as from the skies more lighting strikes and thunder sound from the battle site, fear and awe shaking them to their core, Thor, they know is there fighting having disappeared one day without warning for years.  Now he is back, if the sky rioting above them is any sign that he has truly returned.

But who is that man he is fighting? Is he a god like Thor? Or a monster?

So many questions and no answers. The Avengers have limped out of the fight, dragging with them Norman Osborn, the Iron Patriot between them,.  The only one who hadn’t come out beaten bloody is Marvel Boy and he carried with him a young girl he said that he had rescued from the fight. She was carried away by SHIELD agents and is now being looked after by their medical team. Or at least she should have been if Loki hadn’t arrived in time to stop them.

In the tent set up as emergency medical care, Loki ran her fingers over Sigyn, the tips glowing with a warm golden light as she checked Sigyn’s vitals.

“Is she alive Loki?” Balder asked standing next to Sigyn, close to enough to watch every move Loki made but not close enough to startle Sigyn if she woke up.

“Yes.  She is alive.” Loki said, doing her best to not roll her eyes at Balder. “Surely you can see her chest moving the same as I can.”

“Do not play me for a fool Loki.” Balder warned with a frown.

“Then do not ask foolish questions, my prince.” Loki shot back. ”It is not her physical being that I am checking, although being struck by Thor’s lighting is no small scrape.  It is her magical well being I am checking.”

“What do you you mean?” Loki pulled back from Sigyn before reaching for her bare arms where there were once runes sat on her flesh.  Now  there was nothing save the burnt ashes of where they once were, smeared from being carried by Marvel Boy then the SHIELD agents and then the medical team sent to check on her health.

“Look, the runes are gone. The means that the mysterious Horned God dissolved that spell should have meant that this city and all its people should have been destroyed.  There should be a crater where we stand now but there is not.  In fact, I cannot sense any magic that Sigyn once had at all.” Loki ran her fingers down Sigyn’s arms, further smearing the ashes.

“Then that is good news.” Balder announced. “She is no longer in danger and she will now be able to walk among our people without fear.” Balder knew of Sigyn’s fear as she had confessed it to him on their very first meeting.

There is an audible gasp followed by a soft moan from the bed.  It was followed by a series of hiccupping gasps as Sigyn jerked on the bed, clutching her chest as she struggled.  Loki quickly jumped in to soothe her, stroking her face and cooing at her, a sight Balder swore he would have never see.  Sigyn continued struggling, tears falling from her eyes as she opened them. The fear and pain in them filled Balder with sorrow.  He did not wish to see her suffer so, not again or ever if he wished it.  The nightmares that sometimes plagued him were enough.

“It is fine child.  Sigyn you are safe here.” Sigyn shook her head, still gasping when she pushed away from Loki and fell off the bed.  She tried crawling away when Loki caught up with her.

“Shush Sigyn, you are not in danger.” Loki tried again, kneeling on the ground her hands gently grasping Sigyn’s shoulders to keep her from crawling away. “Sigyn--”

Sigyn pulled away from Loki with a jerk, cupping her hands over her mouth.  She coughed golden light, choking on it as it gathered in her hands before she shut her mouth and quickly pressed the light to the ground where it grew brighter and started crawling along the ground like roots where it then burned and exploded.  Sigyn brought her hands back up to her mouth, coughing and choking away though it sounded as if she were vomiting that strange golden light. It leaked from between her fingers, melting the ground and her clothes when it touched.

“What is happening to her?” Balder demanded as he rushed to Sigyn’s side, putting a hand her back.

“Balder no!” Loki warned as Sigyn started glowing, shutting her mouth and pressing her hands against the ground again, watching with wide eyes as that light spread along the ground, retracing the marks left from before and moved further.  There was a larger explosion this time and Balder cried out as he pulled his hand back from its place on Sigyn’s back, his palm smoking and burnt black.

“Sorry,” Sigyn coughed, gasping out her apology. “Loki, I cannot--” she put her hands against her mouth, the golden light now a golden liquid that oozed out of her fingers. “Loki!” Loki growled in anger and swept Sigyn up in her arms, wrapping her cloak around Sigyn’s neck and lower face to help Sigyn contain the magic that was once all but gone.

Now she knew that Sigyn, in an effort to keep it contained had somehow converted that explosive energy into her own body, keeping it trapped until she couldn’t anymore.  Her coughing and choking was her still trying to control that destructive power.  It would kill her now and not later.  But not if Loki found a way to help her release it.

“Balder, we must leave now!” Loki said as Balder hissed in pain, holding his hand open in the air.  It was bleeding dark red blood from the cracks of burnt flesh but he nodded and climbed to his feet, using his other hand to grab his sword.

“Where must we go?” he asked.

“Back to the battlefield where Thor fights.  It is free of mortals and where I can talk Sigyn into releasing this energy without holding back.” Loki said, walking towards the tent opening. “She’s holding it back to save the mortals that are here.”  

“How do you know?”

Loki smiled, though it was painful to see. “Because Sigyn is a gentle person who cannot bring herself to hurt others without just cause.”

Balder understood this and brought his sword up, the flat side predominate as he stepped outside and swung his blade, knocking aside the SHIELD agents that guarded the door.  He made quick work of the the rest of the agents when they came running, staying back to defend the path that Loki took to escape the area.  

Quick on her feet, they reached the edge of the barrier and ran through, ignoring the surprise and startled yells from the police. They disappeared around a broken and burnt bus a block away, free from the mortals citizens and far enough from the battle of Thor to check on Sigyn.  Loki set Sigyn down on the ground as she tossed her fur cloak to the side, freeing Sigyn to press her full hands to the ground. Again the glowing golden liquid burned a path out on the ground before exploding.  

Sigyn dug her fingers into the ground, leaning her head against the pavement, breathing heavily, her whole body shaking with effort.  Her once clean and orderly clothes were a mess and torn and burnt and no longer keeping her warm from the cold weather. She glanced at Loki, turning her face to the side.

“It’s not enough. I can’t---hkk!” she turned back to the ground, vomiting a large amount of liquid that pooled in the small crater that was created from the last explosion.  She stared at it dully, as it grew brighter, making a small squeak as Loki pulled her from the pool and covered her with her body.  She could feel the heat from the explosion, coughing out an apology when Loki cursed.

Leaning tiredly against Loki, she closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment against her.  To feel the arms that held her tightly against her body and know that Loki had cared for her enough to risk her own safety.  To feel the beating heart that pounded under her hand and know that she is the one had caused Loki’s heart to beat this fast or strongly.  It might be because of fear and panic, maybe even love but Sigyn took it it all it.

If this was the last she would see of Loki and Balder and Thor, then she would welcome it. They had tried so hard to make her feel like family and she cherished it.  It brought tears to her eyes when she thought of all the trouble she brought them this lifetime but she also knew that she had brought them smiles and joy.  She had brought them a family for the short time they cared for her and she wished that it would go on.  But the overwhelming power she could feel inside her was too much.  It is too dangerous to be let loose and it is too hard to keep it all it.  

King Bor that freed her from the runes that kept her trapped and the rush of being free had made her euphoric at first but that had quickly turned to pain and terror as it burned away at her and started expanding.  One look on King Bor’s face and even he knew that he had made a mistake when he destroyed the runes.  If he, the creator of Asgard and tamer of the chaos, feared what he had released then who was she to deny the danger that she was?  Not for the first time since she was reborn, Sigyn wished that Thor had not brought her back at all.  Being in the Void was easier, was better than being alive.  At least there, there was nothing.

 No thought.  No feeling.  No self.

“Sigyn!”

A slap to the face brought her abruptly back to the present where Loki and Balder looked down at her worriedly, “Come back little sister.  Remain here.” Loki pleaded softly.  Sigyn smiled sadly, a wide grin that hurt to keep as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

“If I go back, then I would not worry about hurting others.  This power will be gone and everyone will be safe.” Sigyn brought her hand up to Loki’s cheek. “You’ll be sad for a small time but then you can focus more on your studies.  Maybe you’ll find yourself a new husband or wife who isn’t a child and so weak.”

“Stop that.” Loki scolded firmly. “You’re not going back into that darkness, you understand. I do not want a husband or a wife.  I do not even want you but I will keep you here if only so I can use you against Thor.  I need an ally on my side when he thinks that he can take all the sweets for himself.  Or when he thinks that everyone enjoys topless dancers as entertainment when we don’t.”

Loki stroked Sigyn’s cheek with a finger. “You bring out the gentle side of him, he thinks before he answers when you’re around and he is careful to consider your needs when he makes plans.  You do the same for me.  Even Balder is more welcoming when you are around.”

Balder kneed down. “Aye, it is true Lady Sigyn.  You have made it possible for me to believe that we can become a true family.  You welcomed me without hesitation.  If you are gone, then it will be as if the heart of this family is gone.” Sigyn wept openly, clutching Loki close.  She looked to be in pain before she nodded, reaching out for Balder and grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“I do not want to die. I do not want to die.”

“Then don’t.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Not far from where the others gathered to plead for Sigyn to live, Thor and the Horned God unknown to him as King Bor, the former ruler of Asgard and father to Odin, fought to end the other.  One to avenge the deaths of his people and his son against the demon he thinks has killed him.  Though he is mistaken, as he is bespelled and cannot see the truth in front of him.  The demon standing in front of him is, in fact, his grandson Thor who has come to end his reign of terror in New York City.

Thor had come in peace, believing that this god was one he had called from the Void and who had mistakenly attacked the mortals in confusion.  He doesn’t know that the god in front of him is his grandfather or that King Bor has only returned now because of a spell his sister/brother Loki had casted.  No one knows save the god who is trying to save the one innocent in this mess, who had happened across this fight clearly on accident as she was searching for said god after a terrible panic attack.  Following a magical trail that was left behind in Loki's study had led her across the path of King Bor and only she can understand him and only she could be seen as normal though his eyes.

Both fighters are at their limits but neither will give up.  To do so means death and neither is ready to die while the other lives. Blow upon blow is struck and deflected, while punches and kicks are landed and dodged and guttural screams and yells exchanged.  Thor is bleeding from a broken nose from when Bor had struck him with his elbow and Bor can barely see out of a swollen eye from when Thor had struck a hit with Mjolnir.

**CHA-KOOM!!**

Both fighter run at each other, their weapons powered by their own godly strengths strike, casting off bolts of lighting and creating mighty gusts of wind.  Another swing creates a crater where they stand, throwing them off balance and creating an opening for one to strike, Thor cries out as lighting strikes him.  It is not natural lighting like he controls so it hurts him worse than regular lighting would.   

But he doesn't yield, gathering his strength to attack Bor as he stands to recover from throwing that last attack, it having taken some effort to create and attack with. Bor is a seasoned warrior, a king among warriors and he doesn't take Thor's frontal attack without throwing a knee out to hit Thor in the gut after receiving a punch to the face. He yells out after recovering to tackle Thor to the ground, the both of them rolling as they fight amongst the rubble of the street.  Hit after hit is taken and dodged as they fight, Bor cursing at the demon he believes Thor is as Thor once again pleads for him to yield, not wanting to take the life of one he believes he brought back.

"Creature, why do you fight so hard to keep her?!" Bor asked as they broke apart, reaching for their dropped weapons. "She is not yours to have.  I will reclaim her as Aesir and together we will go to Valhalla to be with the rest of our people." He held up axe, his eyes glowing as he gathered the last of his energy. "Let us die as the gods we are!"

Thor held Mjolnir in front of him to keep the wind out of his eyes as he squinted at Bor.  He can sense the increase of energy in Bor and felt it rising at a dangerously rapid level, becoming more volatile. The power that Bor was creating would level the city once it was released and if he continued at this rate, he could tear apart the earth!  He had to put a stop to this at all cost maybe at the cost of his own life.  Gathering his own energy to unleash at Bor and with Mjolnir in hand, he launched himself at Bor as yelled and swung his axe down at Thor.

**KRAKA-BA-DOOM!!**

Mjolnir struck a fatal blow to Bor by sinking into his chest, lighting lashing out as contact was made, blinding Thor momentarily as Bor grunted in pain, his breath stolen from him.  Both fell back from each other.  Thor took several breaths before pushing himself up from the ground and nearly fell down again as he saw Mjolnir.

"Odin's blood--"

Mjolnir sat shattered on the ground, sparks shooting off it.  A few feet away, Bor laid on the ground, wheezing as blood flowed from his collapsed chest.  The fight is over.

Thor closed his eyes in pain, both physically and mentally as the fight had taken its toll on him.  He did not want this to end this way but he saw no other choice.  There was no stopping the god, he was dead set on attacking him and through his actions, he meant to bring harm to Sigyn.  And now she is gone, out of his reach and with Mjolnir shattered, there is no way to fly to her and free her from the false Avengers.

"Thor--Thor!?" His head whipped around, looking towards the direction of the voice he thought he had lost and relief filled him to see Sigyn in the arms of Balder with Loki at his side.  They quickly made it to his side with Sigyn asking Balder to put her down next to Thor.  He did and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, her breath shaky as she nuzzled his neck.  He held on to her just as tightly, stroking her hair and back as she spoke, "I feared that he would kill you.  I feared that he would kill me and that I would kill everyone when he burned away the runes holding my magic back."

She pulled away from his neck, sighing sadly as she looked over his shoulder at the dying Bor.  She gave Thor another tight hug and then slipped out of his arms. "I need to go to him."

"No." Thor started protesting but stopped when Balder put a hand on his shoulder. "Balder?"

"Let her go Thor.  She has said that he is bespelled and will not see us as he sees her.  We will only make his passing worst.  Let her ease his passage as I need to tell you a horrible truth." Balder said, kneeling so that he was face to face with Thor, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"What truth?" From the sad look on Balder's face, Thor knew that this would be bad.

Sigyn walked carefully over the rubble, clutching her hands together as her eyes filled with tears.  Bor grunted in pain, his breathing becoming more rattled and watery as blood filled his chest cavity that she did her best to avoid looking at.  Instead she focused on his face, catching his eyes as she kneeled beside him, and with some struggled, put his head on her lap and held his hand.

"My king, I have returned to you." she said, wiping at his bloodied lips with part of her dress. "The fiends have fled and the demon is gone."

"Odin--my son, I have failed to avenge you--our people---forgive me." Bor groaned in pain which Sigyn was quick to ease with a soft murmur of a small spell, the tips of her fingers glowing as she touched his chest. "You, small witch, you are not one of mine, are you?"

"No." A small frown crossed her face, and her eyes glazed over slightly as if she were remembering something disturbing. "I'm not one of yours.  I belong to your son.  Odin King is, was, my lord until his death at the hands of Surtur.  But HIS son is now my lord king.  Thor Odinson is a good man, honorable and fair, strong and fierce and yet kind and loving to welcome me to his home, welcome me into his family, your family."

Bor spoke but his voice was too soft to be heard so Sigyn bent her head close to hear him, gasping in surprise as he gripped her neck, his thumb pressing against her jugular.  She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming and was relieved to see that the others remained where they were as her hair kept his actions hidden from them.

Bor spoke again, this time in her ear, his breath hot and moist as his voice started fading. Tears gathered in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling though in truth she didn't want to.  Bor deserved to see someone mourn for him even as he cursed them.

She didn't struggle as his eyes started glowing red, a softer glow instead of the intense energy he had when he fought Thor, the hand holding her glowing as well as he gathered the last of his power.  She shook as she felt that power being forced into her being, as he passed on his legacy to her.

She cried out, pulling herself away from him and fall to the side, struggling to catch her breathe as he gave his final gasp of life and then grew still.  Thor and Loki were at her side instantly, Thor kneeling to check her over but running his hands over her being before passing her off to Loki to check on Bor.  Loki gathered in in her arms, soothing Sigyn as she sobbed in her hands.

Balder stood by and watched the scene unfold with confliction and sorrow.  Things needed to be discussed and care given but as he glanced behind him to see that the mortals have gathered courage and weapons and have ventured into the remnants of the battlefield.  Dressed in black and covered head to toe with clothed armor and strange weapons in their hands, they came in small groups, walking carefully across the rubble.  It wouldn't be long before they’ll be spotted.

"We must leave." he announced, laying a hand on Thor's shoulders as he cradled Bor in his arms, regret and sorrow written across his face. "My lord, the mortals are coming."

Thor nodded, gathering Bor in his arms as Loki did the same to Sigyn, leading them farther away from the mortal policemen before commanding Balder to use the ring he has in his possession that will transport them back to Asgard.  Balder quickly moves ahead of them and whispers a spell that opens a portal large enough for them to enter.  They step through the portal and it shuts behind them just as a policeman enters their line of sight.

Loki quickly heads towards Sigyn's tower room as Thor and Balder carry Bor to the basement where he is to be prepared for burial.  Later on, they will need to discuss what the consequences of their actions in the city that concern Asgard.  But for now, they will lick their wounds and tend to the wounded.

So it is at night that Thor had headed to Sigyn's room to check on the well being of his littlest sister and will find Loki there with her.  It is good to see her there as they need to talk about Sigyn and though he is loathe to voice the dark, conflicted thoughts in front of her, Loki had insisted that she be there to hear what he had to say.  After all, this concerned her the most and Sigyn had told Loki that she didn't want the truth hidden from her, no matter how painful it could be.  Loki bowed to her wishes and called for Thor and Balder for council.

"Will Balder be coming tonight?" Loki asked, stroking Sigyn's hair as Sigyn clutched her dress in her hand, her tears gone for now.  She dozed lightly on Loki's lap.

"Yes.  He will be here soon." Thor leaned over the bed slightly to look at a beautiful amber gem with an unearthly glow nestled in Sigyn's right wrist.  A  closer study revealed to him that it wasn't some piece of jewelry that she wore but that it was embedded in her flesh, strands of light rushing inside of it.  He glanced up at Loki alarmed.

"Yes Thor, I will get to that once Balder appears," the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs announced Balder's arrival, " which he has.  Good evening my lord."

"Lady Loki, Lord Thor." Balder greeted quietly as he set his weapons on the table, giving the kitten a few head scratches as she investigations all the items in her sleeping spot.

"Sigyn, wake up child.  We are to have a gathering to discuss the Battle of New York." Loki coaxed Sigyn awake.  Sigyn frowned as she was pulled from sleep which quickly faded away when she saw the men waiting for her.  She pushed herself up to a sitting position, pushing her curls back from her face, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes.  Thor could see red rims and dark circles forming under her eyes, showing signs of a lack of sleep. Sigyn shifted on the bed, pulling her feet under her and settling her dress around her before Loki grabbed her hands, “Hush child.  It’s only our brothers.”

Sigyn nodded hesitant but didn’t release Loki’s hand, shifting her hand so that their fingers linked together.  Balder reached the bed, pulling up a bench from a table to sit, motioning for Thor to join him. Thor nodded his thanks and sat down, facing Loki and Sigyn.

“As eldest I will speak first,” Thor said after a moment’s silence. “The City of New York is recovering as much as they can.  The damages to the city was devastated to a few city blocks but it is a small area to the relief of many. Though there were many injuries caused that day there have been no reports of death, “ he directed this to Sigyn, as he knew she was more worried about the lives involved rather than the destruction. “which we should be thankful for.  I am seen as the main cause of destruction though many have come forward to agree and disagree on the matter.” He sent a small smile to Sigyn when he saw her stricken face to comfort her. “Fear not sister, it will fade over time.  After all, they are but words to us.”

Loki ran a soothing hand over Sigyn’s back and motioned Thor to continue. “The false Avengers are being hailed as heroes. Osborn has spoken many times of the dangers of unregister superpowered individuals, bringing this fight in many of his speeches but he has not spoke of Sigyn nor has any videos have come forth with her image.  For now, Sigyn is safe from any and all knowledge of the outside world.”

Loki nodded, pleased about this.  Sigyn’s secret was just that, a secret which she planned on revealing to a few people, her brothers and the king waiting to hear from her.

“Tis good news.” Loki said with a smile.  She looked to Balder who had a troubled look on his face but remained silent. “Do you--” Balder held up a hand.

“No.  I wish to speak last. “

“As you will.  Sigyn is no longer a danger to us.” she announced. Thor and Balder looked at Sigyn who nodded before laughing in joy, nudging each other playfully.  Thor wanted to grab Sigyn and twirl her in the air and he was ready to get up to so do before Loki spoke again. “But she will die sooner than we believe.”

All the joy in the room faded as if it was never there.

 


	6. Onism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family must face the fallout from New York as the consquences of it falls on the youngest among them.

**Onism**

 

* * *

 

 

**The Awareness of How Little of the World You’ll Experience**

 

* * *

 

 

_**You are here. You were lost at first, but soon began sketching yourself a map of the world- plotting the contours of your life.** _

 

There was an explosion of movement with Loki’s announcement that forced Loki to cover Sigyn with her body, placing Sigyn under her arms and hair as she glared up at Thor who is fighting against Balder who is pleading for calm and lowered voices.

“It’s a lie I tell thee!” Thor thundered, pushing against Balder’s hands holding him back from Loki. “She is lying and I will discover why!” He breaks Balder’s hold on him and not soon after, green magic latches onto him.  Outside, the once clear sky started filling up with thick heavy clouds with violent crashing of thunder followed by lighting that lit up the skies for miles.  The citizens of Broxton were in part, in awe and fearful of the sudden storm, having learned that nothing good ever happened when Thor called for storms like this.

In Sigyn’s tower, another storm brewed between siblings as Loki has enough of Thor’s tantrum and threw a spell on him that forced him to the ground unable to move.  His hammer trembles on the table where he set it, eager to go to his hand but he is still clear of mind to know that if he calls for lighting here, it will do nothing but cause damage to Sigyn's room.  Balder nurses a bloody nose, wiping the blood away with his shirt as he looked towards the bed where Sigyn has retreated under all the covers of her bed, wrapping them around herself like a shell as Loki glares down at Thor murderously.  If she could get away with killing Thor for being unable to control his emotions, she would have done so but quickly to keep Sigyn’s tears at bay.  Though she had to admit that Sigyn would cry regardless.  Instead she kicked Thor in the chest, so hard that it left him coughing and gasping for air as Balder chided her.

“That will not help Loki,” Balder said, his voice muffled from holding his nose.  He walked over to Loki and Thor, waving Loki off of Thor as she pressed down on Thor’s chest with the heel of her foot, making it hard for him to recover from her kick.  Taking her foot off of Thor, she turns back to the bed, moving the blankets around to find Sigyn.  She holds the blanket over her head to speak with the girl, one hand running through Sigyn’s curls.

“Come out love.  Thor’s rage is loud and boisterous but harmless.  He would never act against you.  Come out and we shall speak of what is to come.”

“He will be even more upset if he hears the truth!” Sigyn cries, sitting up suddenly, clutching her chest in fear. “You cannot tell him now!”

“If we don’t tell him now, he will not have the time to prepare himself and it will hurt him more.  Do you want to hurt him more?”

“I do not want to hurt him at all!”

“Then come out and ease his fears.”

Sigyn looks away unsure but then nodded, pushing the blankets off of herself.  She had made a promise to herself before, to stop running away.  She will stop and face the truth in front of her, no matter how horrible it was.  She climbs off the bed and straightens her dress, running her hands down the fabric to soothe out the wrinkles, stopping only when Loki clicked her tongue at her and held out her hand for her to grab which Sigyn did.  They walk back over to where Thor laid on the ground, still struggling against the magical bonds holding him.

He stopped struggling when Sigyn sat next to him, his gaze conflicted.  He felt like a fool as he had watched Sigyn wait patiently for their siblings to sit down with her, avoiding eye contact with him as Balder moved the bench out of the way, his nose stuffed with a rag to stop the flow of blood.  He settled down on the floor with a deep sigh, preparing himself to hear the news.  Loki spoke with a calm, matter of fact demeanor.

“Magic is a force which flows through all things, big or small.  Many species have mastered control over this force with objects to grasp like your hammer or gems while others have mastered it by channeling this force through their very bodies like yours truly and now like Sigyn.  In our previous life, Sigyn had the ability of magic which she channeled through the healing and protective arts rather than through power and force.  She was strong but not overwhelming so.  She could hold her own against her adversaries “

“But in this life, she has overwhelming force and power in her magic with none of the control one has when such power comes to them.  Usually one is looking for that power and is prepared for it such as Thor when he first grasped Mjolnir or when Odin sacrificed his eye for knowledge.  I learned control as I searched for more power, training myself as time went along. Sigyn came into this life with this power and I have yet to learn where it has come from.  And now, King Bor, in a bid to destroy all that we hold dear in a misguided attempt to wreck vengeance against those he thought wronged him and his people, has placed even more power within Sigyn’s body that will kill her and all with her,” Sigyn let out a mournful sound, looking down at her hands as tears started falling.  Thor struggled against his bonds, growling in anger when the bond tighten against him.

“Loki!  Release me from these cursed bonds!” With a wave of her hands, Loki did and Thor sat up, reaching for Sigyn who jumped into his arms, pressing her face into his neck and wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

“I am sorry, I am sorry, sorry, sorry,” Sigyn whispered over and over, in his neck

“No, sister.  It is I who is sorry.  I should have protected you better,” Thor chastised her as he held her against him, settling down on his knees.

“Loki, there must be a way to stop this.  To take this power out of her,” Balder spoke up, a gleam of tears in his eyes.

Loki shook her head. “I have been doing all I can for Sigyn since she has come back to Asgard.  I found the spell that held her and was going to remove it from her when King Bor burned it away from her.  We were lucky that his actions did not destroy the city.  Sigyn is the only one that can control that power right now.  She is keeping it inside her and it is burning through her life force.”

“Loki, sister, brother, tell us, what can be done about this?” Thor asked, rocking Sigyn as she had quieted down.

“Make her life as pleasant as possible.  Give her all the riches and joy she could want and then take her away to die.  Someplace empty and void of life and leave her.  When you are far away, you will look back and see the light of her death.  It will become a star or a black hole or maybe a wave of energy that destroys anything it will come across,” Loki explained calmly, wrapping her cloak around her shoulders.

No one spoke.

None of them could fathom such a death or event happening to someone they love and care for.  They have known Sigyn for a long time, a very long time and though they had not spent much time with her, it was always pleasing when they did spend some time with her and Loki.  For when Loki was standing with Asgard, it was good cheer for Thor always accepted Loki back with open arms.  To have his brother back and his wife at his side with smiles and love in her eyes for him and vice versa, Thor was the happiest.

“How long do I have to live then?” Sigyn asked, breaking the silence that had swallowed everyone in the room.  Loki gave her an answer that none of them wished to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

_**And like the first explorers, sooner or later you have to contend with the blank spaces on the map. All the experiences you’ve never had. The part of you still aching to know what’s out there. Eventually these questions take on a weight of their own, and begin looming over your everyday life. All the billions of doors you have to close in order to take a single step forward.** _

_**All the things you haven’t done and may never get around to doing; all the risks that may or may not have been real; all the destinations you didn’t buy a ticket to; all the lights you see in the distance that you can only wonder about. All the alternate histories you narrowly avoided; all the fantasies that stay dormant inside your head; everything you’re giving up, to be where you are right now, the questions that you wrongly assumed were unanswerable.** _

 

* * *

 

A week went by.

Then another.

A third week was almost over when Thor and Balder were called to visit Loki in her private library.  They arrived to see Sigyn and Loki standing by a table with various books opened, scrolls unrolled and parliaments spread out like discarded trash.  Only Loki could get away with treating such knowledge like this and normally Thor would comment about this mess but he was stopped by Sigyn, running up to him with a smile on her face, her arms wide open for a hug.  It surprised him.

For the last two weeks, Thor had not seen much of Sigyn as she had taken to hiding in her tower room, locking the door against anyone who had come to visit.  The Warriors Three had taken to leaving food for her at the door and coming back for empty plates.  It was good to hear that she was still eating.  He had visited her once, flying to the balcony to enter and was given a warm welcome a week after the battle in New York.  But that was all he received as she did not cater to him and spent most time with her across the room cleaning.  Three hours in his visit, in which he received very few replies to his attempts to talk with her, Loki forced the doors open and dragged him out of Sigyn’s room by the ear like a naughty child.  He had spent the whole trip down the stairs being called every name in the nine realms for disturbing Sigyn’s personal space.  He needed to respect her privacy and her feelings.  When they reached the bottom, Loki relented and told Thor that she understood that he wanted to help Sigyn.  She wanted the same. But there was nothing they could do for her.

Sigyn was going to die young.  She was coming to terms with it.  It was best that they did the same.

So Thor left Sigyn alone but let her know that she wasn’t alone.  Over time, Sigyn could be spotted around Asgard from afar and people started spotting her walking the grounds.  It hurt to know that she didn’t seek him out but he heard from his brothers, that she did not seek them out either.  When this changed he did not know, but he picked up Sigyn, twirling her around as she squealed in delight.  She laughed and smile down at him as Balder made his way to Loki’s side.

“When did she start to visit?” he asked, watching as Thor dipped Sigyn sharply, making her scream and then laugh.

“Two days ago.  She came to my room and then we came here.  She asked that no one be told of her visits until today,” Loki turned to Balder. “She wants to show the both of you something.”

Sigyn kicked her legs in the air as Thor held her high above his head with little effort before swinging her down to the ground.  Sigyn wobbled a bit as she regained her footing before leaving Thor to stand in front of Balder.  She smiled up at him and reached up for a hug as well, surprising all the siblings as Sigyn never reached out to Balder before.  Balder felt honored and a bit embarrassed as Thor laughed in joy and Loki gave him a sly smile.  Although beloved by the people, Balder never really had close contact with others that didn’t require swords or a tumble in the sheets.  It had gotten worse now that he was Odinson.  He held her like glass as Sigyn attempted to squeeze the life out of him much to the glee of Thor and Loki.  When she let go, she skipped back to Loki, standing in front of her.

Loki placed her hands on Sigyn’s shoulder.“Sigyn wants to show you both something special.”

She stepped back as Sigyn nodded and held her hands in front of her, her palms out as if holding something, her eyes focused on her hands.  A thrumming sound filled the room, coming so quick that everyone’s ears popped by the sudden pressure.  There was a flash of sparks in Sigyn’s hands, a familiar golden light Balder recognized when suddenly the sparks exploded into a small fire that floated above Sigyn’s palms.  Sigyn smiled and held up her hands for the brothers to see.

“Fire.” She uncupped her hands and the fire floated in the air.  A second later, it split into two fires.  Another second those two fires split into four separate fires.  It went on and on until soon the air around them were filled with small fires that lit up the room.  Thor was awed and slightly fearful as a fire got to close to his hair. But as soon as he touched it, disappeared into smoke.  The rest soon followed.

“Smoke now,” Sigyn said with a pout as she scratched her nose. “They don’t stay but soon, it will.  I’m learning.”

“But...to use the power within you--” Thor reached for Sigyn, kneeling so he was face to face with her, a worried expression on his face. “Loki...she said to use your powers will burn up your life,” Thor looked up at Loki. “She is losing her life when she uses her power.  You have said this.”

“Yes.  I know what I have said and it changes nothing.  Sigyn is dying.  To use the power in her, will, kill her over time, more quickly the more she uses it like she did in New York.  I do not know if you have noticed this Thor, but Sigyn is taller than before yes?  Her face is less rounder than before?”

Balder looked Sigyn over with a critical eyes, narrow and sharp before widening in surprise. “Her face is less round.  She looks older than before!”

“Nay, It cannot be true,” Thor denied, reaching out for Sigyn’s face.  She stopped him with her hands, cupping his hand in her own and held them. “Sigyn you must stop this magic.  Whatever Loki has told you, what she believes, this will not be for your sake.”

“I beg your pardon?!” Loki protested indignant.

“I choose this. I want to learn magic,” Sigyn gave Thor a sad smile. “I want to know everything and do everything that I can.  I want to see the worlds, all of them and I want you to show me.  I want Loki to teach me.  I want Balder to be there for me.  I want all of us to enjoy each other before I die.”

“You won’t die.  I will save you,” Thor shook his head. “I will.  I will find a way, even if I have to go to the Norns and demand them to weave you a new fate.  If I have to go to the roots of Yggdrasil itself I will--”

“No.” Sigyn said sharply. “You stay here with me and show me the world.  When it is my time,” Sigyn reached up and swiped at the tear that fell from Thor’s eyes. “You let me go.”

“I--”

“Swear Thor.  Swear that you will do this for me!” Sigyn’s eyes filled with tears, frustration written on her face.  She had already gone through this with Loki, who had come to terms with Sigyn’s passing with more calm and understanding.  It was strange but welcoming as she didn’t want to fight with anyone about this.  It was her life, she wanted to do what she wanted with it.

Thor felt his throat tighten and his chest felt heavy and his stomach clenched tightly in revolt but he could not deny Sigyn her wish. “I swear.”

Sigyn’s shoulders dropped from tension and she cried with relief.  She looked up at Balder to see him nod in agreement.  He would let her do what she wanted, no, _**needed** _ to do.  She hugged Thor, welcoming his strength and love.  She would need it.

 

* * *

 

_**It’s strange how little of the universe we actually get to see.  Strange how many assumptions we have to make just to get by, stuck in only one body, in only one place at a time.  Strange how many excuses we’ve invented to explain why so much of life belongs in the background.  Strange that any of us could ever feel at home on such an alien world.  We sketch monsters on the map because we find their presence comforting.  They guard the edges of the abyss, and force us to look away, so we can live comfortably in the Known World, at least for a little while.** _

 

* * *

 

“You have done right in allowing Sigyn to continue with her magic,” Loki said after announcing her presence to Thor later that night.

He wasn’t in much of a feasting mood that night and rather than show his dour mood with the rest of Asgard, he let the others stand in his place.  Sigyn wowed the people with her magic, sending up dancing flames in the hall.  She didn’t speak but let Balder speak for her and sat with Loki the whole night.  She had retired later than usual which everyone had noticed and it set the hall in a buzz.  But she eventually grew tired and Loki led her bed.  After Sigyn was tucked away, Loki searched for Thor, finding him here where Hemidall usually stood guard overlooking the plains that surrounded them.  She watched Thor for a minute, gauging his mood before approaching him.

“I do not feel it,” Thor said. “I feel like I have failed her.”

“Sigyn does not believe so.  I do not believe so,” Loki moved to stand next to him, joining him in looking out. “You should not believe so.  Thor, you have done the impossible.  You have brought us back and here we stand.  We live and breathe and feast and fight and love and feel sorrow because of you.”

“I--’”

“Thor….brother...this complication with Sigyn---it was before you brought her back,” Thor looked over at Loki in surprise. “When Sigyn comes for lessons, I dig into her aura, track the power in her and I have learned so many things about her and I will tell you now, that Sigyn was affected long before our last death.”

“This power, it has been sitting in her for a very long time.  I’ve been searching for answers and it will take me some time to find the cause for it but I will learn and I will tell you.  But for now, I have a request of you.”

“Say what you will and I will do what I can.”

“Take Sigyn with you.  When she asks.  And I will do the same.”

Thor stared at Loki, deep in thought before he spoke, “You have changed for the better Loki.  I am ashamed to say that I did not believe you have changed when you first came back but now I do.  Forgive me sister.”

Loki laughed, throwing her head back as she did. “Oh Thor, you would have been the fool I have always believe you are if you had believed what I said when I first came back.  I still think of humiliating you from time to time.  I will trick you every so often, to keep you on your toes of course.  After all, I am still the Trickster God---or rather the Goddess.” Thor nodded and together they shared the peace the night offered.

In Sigyn’s tower, near the bed where Sigyn slept with Lagertha curled around her head, a large poster of Midgard hung on the wall, with various torn pictures from the magazines that Little Bill brought to Asgard placed carefully around it while others littered the floor at the base of the poster.  Sigyn was already planning for see the world.

 

* * *

 

**_But if someone were to ask you on your deathbed what it was like to live here on Earth, perhaps the only honest answer would be, “I don’t know. I passed through it once, but I’ve never really been there.”_ **

 


	7. Secret Invasion: Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack awakens visions in Sigyn of what is to come. Of what is already here.

**Chapter Seven: Secret Invasion**

 

* * *

   

**Visions**

 

* * *

 

  

**Asgard, Then**

 

 

**_“A wave of destruction._ **

**_Nothingness._ **

**_And out of nothingness will you outstretch your hand and take in which needs you._ **

**_Only then will the doors to the heavens open for you and your brothers.”_ **

Sigyn woke up sick, rolling over in her large bed to vomit over the side.  She jerked and gagged for over five minutes before she flopped over to her back, struggling to breathe as tears welled up in her eyes.  She fought with her blankets, pulling all of them around her like a shell as she shook and quaked from her sickness while pulling at the neckline of her nightgown.  It was tight against her neck, like it was choking her.  She pulled with one last jerk and felt it tear, freeing her to take large gulps of air.

She felt hot and cold and it burned and froze and she squeezed her eyes close to keep the room from spinning and still felt as if she was falling.  She called out with a weak cry, sobbing when no one came for her.

“Please...it is all coming down…”

No one heard her.

Very unlikely as her tower room is far from prying eyes and sensitive ears but her absence was noticed by her family who missed her at breakfast.  Loki put it off as one of her moods and went off to the library to ready the lessons of the day, expecting Sigyn to show up at the set time.  Balder has court that morning and barely had time to eat himself before he hurried away so it was left to Thor to go check on their little sister.

“Take care around her Thor,” Loki said before she left. “She has been acting off lately, always staring off towards the sky.”

Thor is no longer King of Asgard, having stepped down and receded control of the throne to Balder for his actions in New York.  Though normally killing the King of Asgard was a death sentence, it was pulled down to exile.  Sigyn pleaded for mercy when she heard of Thor’s sentence, speaking up to take her own sentence for her involvement.  Both men were quick to assure her that she would not be charged in the King’s death as she was only a child and blameless.  Sigyn didn’t believe them but clung on to Thor until he left.  He returned two weeks later as Balder couldn’t stand to see Sigyn moping around Asgard and Loki got tired of Sigyn clinging to her all the time.

True to Thor’s silent vow, Sigyn is no longer left alone, always with someone or had someone trailing after her wherever she went.  Other times she was called to sit with Balder as he took court to learn about leadership and ruling that she would need to know as princess of a warrior kingdom.  With all that has happened in the short time they had come back, it was agreed that if something went wrong, she would be there to take leadership of their people.

Also with her next in line of the throne, she is granted diplomatic immunity from Osbourne and his Avengers.  She is safe from any and all charges from her time away from Asgard which was rare now.  The only time she left Asgard is when she travelled to Broxton to speak with Donald Blake, her new friend and secret keeper.  Though Thor and Donald are two separate being held together by will and magic, Sigyn saw Donald as his own person and treated him as such.  She made Thor swear an oath to never listen in on her and Donald’s conversation and if he did by fault, then he would never speak and act on any words spoken.

The friendship between the mortal and Sigyn burned a jealous hole in Loki as she watched the two from a distance, hating him for being the one Sigyn turned to when she wanted someone to talk to.  She took her joy in the fact that Sigyn still spent most of her time with her than anyone else and always sought her out to show her something new with her magic first.

With his morning meal done, Thor took with him the Warriors Three, as always as he would need them to watch Sigyn today as he will take his leave to look for Sif and other Asgardians that have appeared around the world.  The Warriors Three were wary of him leaving again but did not argue against him leaving.  He would say it was because they did not want to sit in the wooden chairs outside of Loki’s library as they wait for Sigyn during her daily magical lessons with Loki.  They would say that he is not wrong.

They were not allowed in the library after a mishap with some broken potions that had cleared out an entire wing for three days.  Sigyn took the blame for it, which Loki saw through, but it was by her mercy that they were banned from sitting in on the lessons than being cursed for their actions.  Sigyn was the one who provided the chairs by dragging them from the feasting hall.  After New York and Loki’s revelation of Sigyn’s future, they had decided that Sigyn would need to learn control over her overwhelming magic.  It also helped with Sigyn’s emotional control as magic needed concentration and willpower.  She no longer lashed out when someone got too close and it was becoming rare that she experienced an accidental explosion of some kind, which the maids and servants were grateful for.

He didn’t speak up against Sigyn’s magic use.  Though knowing that it hasten her death every time she used her magic, he couldn’t steal the joy on her face whenever she learned a new spell or skill.  And it did help her emotional control which he is happy about.  She was speaking more and interacting with their people. Even with the little effort she was putting out, she was gaining admirers and support from others.

She still did not speak to the people vocally but she was learning some hand motions to convene what how she felt.  Donald is her teacher in this in which Thor was grateful.

“I shall take my leave soon. I explore this Midgard as you have.  Mayhaps I will find some adventures of my own,” Volstagg grinned as they walked up the stairs of the tower.

“More like taste Midgard’s food,” Hogun added.

“And the craftsmanship of their furniture which will break under his girth,” Fandral spoke up.

“Slander and lies, you---!”

“Quiet!” Thor said suddenly, stopping in his steps.  They did, reaching for their weapons and stopped to listen for any danger. “Sigyn!”

Thor ran up the rest of the stairs with the warriors following close by.  He threw open the doors, cracking the hinges so that the doors hung loosely to the side.  He felt his heart stop in fear as he spied Sigyn’s collapsed form at the base of her bed, halfway to the door.  Lagertha meowed wildly, pacing back and forth along her body, butting her head against her shaking form.  A hand is out in front of her as if reaching for the door but a closer inspection showed him that her nails are cracked and bloodied.  The floor is scratched in a trail leading back to the bed and he knew that she had crawled to reach the door only to fail halfway there.  A puddle of vomit gathered near her head.

“Sigyn, oh Sigyn, my sister what has befallen you?!” Thor asked as he fell to his knees and pulled her limply into his arms.  He could feel the shaking in her body, so hard and yet so small.  He brought a corner of the blanket tangled around her form and used it to wipe the bile from around her mouth. He tilt her head to the side and smacked her back, causing her to cough weakly and throw up a bit more.  He shook her and helped her clear her airways before standing up.

“Fandral, alert the healers.  I bring Sigyn to them in to the most of dire needs.  Hogun, Volstagg, clear the way for me.  I regret to say that I care not how or who may be in the way but clear it.  I will not stop for anyone,” Thor said as he tightened his hold on Sigyn. “Go.  I will not be far.”

“Aye!” The warriors ran out of the tower, Fandral through the balcony, fast and light on his feet as he headed for the healers hall while Hogun and Volstagg through the stairs, yelling at the top of their lungs for people to move.

Thor stood in the room alone, a grim look on his face and his breathing calm though inside he was raging.  The weather outside started mimicking his emotions, the sky growing dark and violent in the air as clouds formed rapidly.  Thunder cracked across the sky, chasing by lighting that split through the clouds.  Soon all of Asgard would be aware of his anger and they would question why and when they learn of Sigyn’s illness, they too will be looking for the cause of her ailment.

Loki would be the most angered and Thor hoped, as he took his first step towards the stairs, that Loki would not hold back.

He ran.

The trip to the healer’s hall was a blur and clear of any obstruction like he wished.  He would need to thank Hogun and Volstagg when he saw them after. After….after he got Sigyn to the healers.

Sigyn moaned and groaned all the way to the hall, the act of running upset her stomach more by Thor can’t stop, won’t stop until he gets her to the healers.  With a breath of apology, he continues as she starts crying in pain.  He consoles her, the best he could, holding her close to his chest where she can hear his heart beating wilding under her ear.  She curls up, clutching his armor and holds on.

They are met with all the healers that Fandral could round up in his desperation.  It is too crowded in the room but Thor is thankful for Fandral’s actions.  He hurries to the bed Lady Eir has pointed out and set Sigyn down, blankets and all before stepping back to allow the healers to do their job.

Sigyn cries out as her blankets are pulled away, reaching for them before being pushed back against the bed as a golden shield of magic lowers around her, cutting off all sound around the bed.  Thor can only watch from the side, his heart in his throat and an extra gleam in his eyes as Sigyn struggles against the healers.

It takes him awhile to notice that he is being called until soft hands touch his face, breaking his line of sight and forced him to focus on the woman calling his name.

“Thor, Thor, all is well.  You are here and Sigyn is here.  She is being looked after,” Loki said, bringing his attention to her.  She is not wearing her horns so her face is open and full of emotions.  He reacts without thinking, wrapping his arms around Loki and hugging her close, breathing in her scent and feeling her warmth.

It startles Loki, who was expecting a completely different action than this but she didn’t pull away.  Instead, she put her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin. She could feel him trembling and sought to ease those tremors by whispering quiet nothings to him.

It might have been an hour later or five minutes, Loki wasn’t sure and she didn’t put much thought in it when Thor finally released her.  She stepped back, turning her back to him to straighten her clothes and she was sure he is doing the same now that his rush of emotions started fading.  With a cleared throat, she turned back to face him and noticed Balder standing nearby, his arms crossed and steely look on his face.

“What happened?” he asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The healers announced that it was an attack.

A well thought out and well executed plan that was aimed for the more sensitive of them, those skilled in magic and empathy. They had cases all week and had spoken to Loki about it.

“I found nothing of important,” Loki said with her arms crossed and an angry glare on her face as she looked over at Sigyn sleeping peacefully under a shield meant to promote healing. “I tracked the spell, and it is a spell but it had no effect on normal Asgardians.  I even tried it on the most skilled of us and it merely caused some mild sickness.  Nothing like what has happened to Sigyn.”

“Why was she affected more than the others?  Is it her increased magical presence?” Thor asked.  He was ready to charge after those who would attack his people, to attack his littlest sister and caused her such pain and fear.

“Perhaps.  Every lesson we have, I study the pathways of her magic.  The ebb and flow of her magic changes constantly as well as the power behind it, which should not happen.  It will be strong one day and weak the other, overwhelming and non-existent within an hour’s time,” Loki reached through the shield to place her palm against Sigyn dry warm skin.  The healers have stabilized her and she is getting better now that she is sleeping peacefully.  Lady Eir has told them that once she found the source of the spell, she had taught Sigyn a counter spell to keep the effects at bay.  With those words spoken, her body was able to create its own shield against it. “Sigyn will always be prone to outside attacks.  But she will also be able to quickly fight against them until they no longer bother her.  Soon, her body will recognized and react to any spell without her acting at all.  It will pass through and over her.”

“That is good news.” Balder stated but wilted under Loki’s look when she faced him.

“Including healing spells from others,” Loki added, turning back to Thor and Balder. “Unless Sigyn allows it, she will remain outside of any and all sources of magic.  She will remain on her own.”

“Then we will prepare her to stand on her own but she will not be alone.  You forget Loki, we are Asgardians.  We fight with each other, for the brother and sister who stand with us.  Sigyn will be with us and we with her.” Thor stated, raising his chin in the air to dare her to say nay.  Loki had been at odds with him for centuries and has forgotten the times when they stood together, that they have changed the worlds. “This I swear.”

“Aye, me too.” Balder agreed.

Loki sighed, wondering why she bothered to explain magic to them before agreeing with them. “I as well.”

With the bonds of family reaffirmed, they were startled with Sigyn awaking up screaming, “Don’t eat me!”

She shot up from the bed, her arms up to cover her face and moving back until she fell off the bed.  She crawled back until her back hit the wall.  She pulled her legs in, curling into a ball as she muttered, “Don’t.  Don’t.  Please, please please...not the world.”

“Sigyn!”

She gasped, opening her eyes to see all three of her siblings looking down at her in surprise, relief and shock.  She pulled her arms down and sighed, “Was I dreaming?”

Ten minutes later, she is back in bed with Lady Eir checking her vitals and everyone standing around her bed.  Sigyn held Thor’s hand in her own as Loki played with her hair.  Balder stood at the foot of her bed, smoothing the covers.

“Do you remember what has happened to you?” Lady Eir asked, running her glowing fingers across the bridge of Sigyn’s nose, booping her at the end and making Sigyn giggle.

“I woke up this morning.  It was dark because something large has taken the light of the sun.  It was bright once, not too long ago and then it’s gone now.  Something is coming but I don’t know what it is.  Something very, very big and it’s scary so I hid under the covers.  I wanted to pray to the gods but I don’t think the gods will listen.  I don’t love Him even though I heard He loves me.”

“Sigyn, I don’t think--”

“Shush!” Lady Eir snapped at Thor with a sharp look which stopped him from speaking.

“The air felt heavy and sirens are going off.  It’s here.  He’s here.  He’s going to eat us!” Sigyn covered her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears but Balder can see that she isn’t see him even though she is staring straight at him. “I don’t want to be eaten!”

“Shhh….you’re not going to be eaten,” Lady Eir put her hand on Sigyn’s shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Your family will not allow it.”

“I want my mother.  I want my father,” Sigyn sobbed. “I want my world back!” She dropped her face into her hand. “But I can’t, can I?  He loves you.  He loves you.  He loves you.”

This startled everyone in the room.  Thor pulled his hands away from Sigyn and stepped away, anger in his eyes as he bared his teeth with a growl.  Loki came to his side, cautious of his temper.

“Brother.” Loki spoke gently, annoyed that she had to. “She is having visions.  She only misspoke.”

“No Loki,” Thor said without turning. “She did not misspeak at all.  The Allspeak does not allow such a thing when dealing with Skrulls.”

The Allspeak, gifted to all Asgardians from birth, allows them to hear the tongues of all the nine realms and those outside with very little effort. Sometimes they stumble over translations of the slang and dialects of different regions of the worlds but it does not fail them.  Mother will mean the same whether it was spoken in Asgard, Alfheim, Niflheim or Midgard.

And even the Skrull Throneworld.

For even the Allspeak can translate Skrull speech--which Sigyn has fallen into speaking as the gift and curse of visions had fallen over her.  All the words she had spoken the last few minutes has been in Skrull.

“I want my world back.  But if I can’t have that world again, for it is gone now and forever and all my people with it, then we will find a new world.  The one that our queen has said God has given us.  This blue world will be ours.  For He loves us.”

“When?” Loki goes back to Sigyn, sitting on the bed to grab her hands, rubbing her hands together to ground her in this world.  She had experienced visions before and has learned about them through Frigga, their mother who was a vision seer herself.  If one is not careful, they will lose themselves to the vision and lose themselves to the world, becoming mad.  It is always the first vision that does the most damage to the seer. “Sigyn, tell me when.”

“Too late.  It is too late,” Sigyn said, shaking her head, her eyes growing heavy and burning from everything she is seeing.  She wished she could tell Loki what she is seeing but none of it makes sense.  It’s all jumbled. “They are here.  They are coming.  He loves you—”

“Look to the sky.  The light is coming and it is screaming.”

Sigyn fell asleep, the toll of the vision taking the rest of her strength.

“Sigyn?”

Lady Eir checked Sigyn’s vitals once more, nodding in approval. “Fear not, she only sleeps again.  I am pleased to say that her visions have passed with little harm to her person.  This is most irregular but it is good news.”

“Thank you Lady Eir.  You will keep an eye on her?” asked Balder, motioning Loki and Thor to follow him.

“Yes.  I will check on her regularly throughout the day.  If any changes happen, I will have someone come and find you,” Lady Eir said. “She is in safe hands.”

“We will take our leave of you then.” Balder headed for the door with Loki not far behind him.  They waited for Thor to follow, watching as he kissed Sigyn on the temple and smoothed the blankets around her.  He gave Lady Eir a final nod before walking out of the room.

“Alert Hemidall. We have need of him.”


End file.
